I'm Lost Help Me
by Spirit Walker Sora
Summary: The Doctor wasn't the only Time Lord left. Oh no. A Time Lady known as The Dreamer, ran from the war just as Gallifrey fell. Now she is living with the Tyler's, but what will happen when the Doctor meets Rose? What is Dreamer's connection with The Doctor? And when she opens her watch, why is it impossible for her to remember him? ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. And cold. The last thing I remember was the fire. The flames reached to the top of my planet's orange sky. I remember Gallifrey burning with the light and heat of a thousand suns and stars. Everything hurt, and all I could think was,

"Get me out... Help me please.."

I ran towards an abandoned TARDIS and broke into it. As I ran around the console, I saw the chameleon arch lower itself. Looking at it for a few seconds, I set the coordinates to London, England, Earth, The Solar System, The Milky Way. Once the TARDIS was in flight, I put my pocket watch into the slot on the arch. As it clicked into place, I put my head inside the helmet and tuned the settings onto human. I took a deep breath before activating it, then my screams began.

When I woke up, there was a girl looking into my eyes warily. She asked me if I was alright, and I responded with,

"I'm not quite sure."

The girl took me into her home and called for her mum. A woman came running in and began checking up on me. She told me that her name was Jackie Tyler, and that the girl who had helped me in was her daughter. Rose Tyler.

"What year is it?" I asked Jackie.

"It's 2001 dear. Now what's your name?"

I tried to remember, but the only thing that came into my head was a man's voice saying,

"I love you, so so much Dreamer... Never forget.."

"Dreamer. My name is Dreamer."/p

"Alright Dreamer, how about we get you cleaned up?"/p

"Okay.."

"And so my life began. My name is Dreamer Sigma, I am a composer/musician and I live with Jackie and Rose Tyler. Let's see what life has in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Doctor Who, but I do own my OC : Dree/Dreamer.**

Dreamer's POV

It had been four years. Four years since I woke up in Rose's arms with no prior memory. In that time, I had tried to make a life for myself. I found out that I had an affinity for playing musical instruments like piano, harp, guitar, violin, clarinet and flute. After a while, I started composing out of Jackie's home and performing at diners or restaurants. It didn't pay well, but at least I wasn't sitting on Jackie's couch all day. As I played The Piano Man by Billy Joel on the piano, I thought about Rose. I had met her when she was 15, and now she was just a little over 19. In that time she had become a wonderful young woman. Even though she dropped out of school at age 16, she was still a very smart woman, who was plenty clever for me. As I finished the song, I had a soft smile on my face that widened when I heard the applause. I stood up and bowed before grabbing my bag and heading over to the Powell Estate.

When I arrived, Jackie was on the phone. She quickly told whoever she was talking that she had to go before turning to me.

"How are you doing Dree?"

"Good, please don't call me Dree."

"It's shorter than Dreamer."

I rolled my eyes before tossing her the money I had made today. She counted it up before putting it in a small jar that we used for savings. Then we heard an explosion, a very loud explosion. I turned on the news and saw Rose's shop in flames. Jackie looked terrified, while I was just shocked. I mean come on, who would want to blow up a Henricks? Then the door opened and closed and we heard Rose's voice.

"Mum! I'm home!"

"Oh Rose, you're okay!" I said as I ran toward her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine Dree, don't worry I got out just in time."

"Thank god!" Jackie said in relief.

I pulled Rose into the living room and made her sit down on the ratty couch. She didn't look injured, just tired. As Jackie made her some tea, I asked her about what happened. She told me that she was dropping off lottery money to Wilson, and that she had seen the bomb, which caused her to run away. Apparently there hadn't been anyone else there, so she had no idea of who set off the bomb. I simply smiled at her and handed her a cup of tea when she as done talking, trying to mask my worry. A few minutes later Mickey, Rose's boyfriend, came running in. He quickly checked on her, and asked her to go to the pub with him and relax. When she said no, he turned to me.

"Sorry Mick, but I had a full day of gigs and I just want to lay around."

"Kay Dree. Let me know if anything happens."

"I will Mick. G'night."

"G'night."

He kissed Rose on the cheek before getting up and leaving. Once he was gone, Rose and I started getting ready for bed. As we got settled in Rose's huge pink bed I said softly,

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll ever remember my old life?"

"I don't know. You're talking to someone with no A levels, not a doctor."

I chuckled and bid her goodnight before falling asleep.

Rose's POV

I don't want Dree to leave. She's become a sister to me, and a daughter to Mum, if she remembers she might leave. If she had a family and she remembered them, would she leave Mum and me without a backward glance? I don't want her to forget us. Even though I've only known her for four years, she has already changed my life! I turned on my side and watched Dree sleep peacefully as I slowly drifted off.

Dreamer's POV

When Rose's alarm went off, my eye's snapped open. I sat up and started getting ready for work while Rose flopped around in bed. Once I was presentable, I turned towards Rose and said softly,

"Do you want to come to work with me?"

She sat up and said,

"Sure, I mean I don't have a job anymore so I'm free."

"Alright, get up! I'll make us some toast with peanut butter."

She beamed at me when I mentioned peanut butter before starting to get dressed. I walked into the kitchen where Jackie was drinking tea. She smiled at me and asked what Rose was up to. When I told her that she was coming to work with me she said,

"Where do you play the most?"

"Like what restaurant?"

"Yeah."

"I play at a small diner called 'Pick me Up'."

"Could Rose get a job as a waitress there?"

"Probably, does she have experience in it?"

"Yeah, she worked in a burger joint for six months. Then it closed."

"I think she has a shot, but I'll check with the owner."

"Thanks Dree!"

Rose came out a few seconds later, and I tossed her a piece of toast that was smeared with peanut butter. When I told her about the waitress job, she was pretty excited. However, before we could go to my work, someone knocked on the door. I ran over and opened it. On our doorstep was a 40 year old man who said he was looking for a girl named Rose. I frowned and shouted,

"Rose! Someone's at the door for ya!"

"Coming!"

She ran over and when she saw the man, her mouth dropped open. I sensed that they knew each other, so I moved out of the man's way. He walked in and started talking with Rose in hushed whispers. Frowning, I called out,

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I got to go to work, you coming?"

"I'll stop by at lunch time, does that work?"

"Yeah! See ya later Rose!"

"Bye!"

I walked out of the Powell Estate and took a deep breath. As I walked to my work, I grabbed my pocket watch. It was the only thing that had been on my person when Rose found me. I stroked it slightly and whispered to myself,

"Help me remember.."

 **A/N**

 **So, what do you think so far? Great, good, meh, bad or horrible? Please leave me a comment or review on how this is going. I'm fairly new to FF so please no flames! Anyway, keep reading and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's POV

After Dree left, the Doctor turned towards me.

"Who was that?"

I didn't answer, I simply walked into the kitchen to eat my toast.

"Hey, Rose, I'm serious who was that?"

"That was my sister." I lied.

"What's her name?"

"Dreamer, or Dree."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, dad had a weird taste in names."

"You're lying. She's not your sister."

I took a deep breath. Honestly, who did this guy think he was? He has no right to be snooping through Dree's affairs.

"Fine you caught me. She's not my biological sister, but by bond and love, she might as well be."

"How'd you meet her?"

"Why do you need to know?" I asked rudely.

"She looks like someone I knew a long time ago."

I stiffened. If this man was from Dree's past... He might make her remember. He might take her away from me, from Jackie! I immediately rounded on him and said,

"Get. Out."

"Why? I haven't done anything to you!"

"Just leave! And stay away from Dree!"

"Why?!"

"JUST GO!"

He glared at me before tossing me a mannequin's arm and saying,

"A little souvenir from last night."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

However, when I tried to put it down, it grabbed my face and started choking me. The Doctor ran over and took out this little stick thing with a blue light on the end. He clicked a button and it made a whirring noise as the light glowed. After about three seconds, the arm detached. Once my airway was free, I took a deep, gasping breath.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"Nestene Consciousness possessed it. It's probably in all the mannequins in London."

My eyes widened in fear. There was a small dress shop next to the diner where Dree worked. If the mannequins came alive and attacked her... Oh my god.

"We need to go!"

"Where?"

"The Pick Me Up diner! That's where Dree works!"

"Why do we need to go there?"

"There's a small dress shop right next door! If Dree gets attacked I'll kill you myself!"

"Why do you even care? She's not related to you in anyway whatsoever!"

"I care because I saved her! Now, if you're not going to help me, you can stay here and live with the guilt of letting an innocent woman get hurt!"

"Fine. I'll come, but you need to tell me everything you know about Dree when this is over."

Tears sprang into my eyes. If I told him about how I found her, and that this man was looking for her, would she leave? I took a deep breath and decided that her safety was more important than my selfish need for her to stay. I nodded at him before we ran out the door and through the streets of London.

 **ILHM**

Rose's POV

When we arrived at the Pick Me Up I saw Dree at the piano, getting ready to play for them. We walked in as she started to play Someone like You by Adele. When she started singing, a smile came to my lips. She had the most beautiful voice, it was literally like an angel. Then I remembered what we were here to do. I waited in a corner with the Doctor until the song was over. Once she was done and had gone offstage, we walked over to the back room.

When I opened the door, Dree was waiting.

"Hey Rosie."

"Hey Dree, I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Dree." She said with a smirk.

Then the Doctor barged in on the conversation and told Dree what was happening. When he finished his tale, Dree's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. She gave me an astonished look and said,

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Wait, hang on, you actually believe me?" The Doctor asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I do believe you. I can't explain why, but I feel as though I can trust you with my life." she said softly.

Before the Doctor or I could reply, we heard screams outside. The Doctor turned around and took off, with me pulling Dree behind. As we ran to the TARDIS, Dree started to wobble. My eyes widened, she couldn't have a headache now! We weren't in a safe zone yet! As she continued to stumble I whispered to her,

"Come on, just a little farther!"

"It hurts... My head..."

"I know darling, but we can't stop running ok? We're not safe here."

She kept trying to keep up, but I could see that it was hurting her. Her face was pale, her hands were clammy and her features were scrunched up in pain. Nevertheless, she kept trying to run. When we got to the TARDIS, she seemed like she was feeling better. However, when I tried letting her stand on her own, she collapsed.

 **ILHM**

Dree's POV

My head hurt so much. Rose and I had reached a safe zone and in that moment, all I wanted to do was sleep. I ignored Rose trying to talk to me and tried to stand on my own. However, once I was upright, my vision wobbled and the world went black. The last thing I heard was a voice in my head saying,

"Time Lord... Time War... Daleks... Fire... Acardia..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N**

 **I think that I'm just going to skip the rest of the Rose episode, cause it's kind of long and boring. Anyway, next chapter will be "The End of The World" duh duh dunnn! Keep reading, hope you liked the chapter. Bye.**

 **-Sora**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC Dreamer/Dree**

Dree's POV

It was dark, and the only thing I could feel was this blinding pain in my head. As I tried to see through the darkness, I heard Rose calling out to me frantically.

 _"Dree!... Come on, wake up!... Dree!"_

I tried regaining control of my body, but I could only twitch my fingers. _Come on!_ I thought to myself. It took me a while, but I eventually was able to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a blinding white light over my head. I covered my eyes and squeezed my eye's shut until I heard Rose say,

"We dimmed the lights Dree. You can open your eyes."

"Okay." I whispered as I removed my hands and opened my eyes. True to her words, the lights were dim enough so that I could see comfortably. My eyes moved around as I tried to figure out where I was. Then, in order to get a better look, I started sitting up. I felt someone's hands support my back and shoulder as I moved into an upright position. Once I was upright, I turned to my right and saw Rose. She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed lightly into my shoulder. I absentmindedly pet her hair to comfort her as I stared at the man from earlier. He was looking at me with intense curiosity and I said softly,

"Hello."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Dreamer. Dreamer Sigma."

His eyes widened when he heard my last name, but he didn't say anything.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind me asking, where are we?"

"We're in my ship, the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Oh. So you're an alien too?"

"Yep."

"Okay, now that that's sorted out, can I go home now? I'm sure that Jackie is missing us."

"Uh, no. You see, Rose made a promise that she would tell me everything she knows about you."

My eyes turned sad and I said softly,

"There isn't much to tell, Rose met me four years ago."

"What?!"

"Yeah I was in some sort of accident, and Rose found me. She took me to Jackie and I've been living with them."

"What about your family?"

"I don't have one. Well, more to the point, I can't remember them."

"You have amnesia?"

"Yeah, I can't remember anything about my life before Rose and Jackie."

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened. This didn't seem like the kind of guy who would give random girls hugs. Even if they didn't have any memory of their life. When he pulled away, he told us that he would walk us home. I smiled at him and got into a standing position. By now, Rose had stopped crying and was walking with us over to the Powell Estate. When we reached it, he called out,

"Hey Rose, Dreamer!"

"Yeah?" we called back.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Into outer space?!" I asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I said softly.

"How about you Rose?"

She looked unsure, until he said,

"Did I mention that I travel in time too?"

Rose's face immediately lit up. She looked at me, then back to him. I looked at him, then back at Rose before running over to him. He smiled as I ran all the way back to the TARDIS. When I turned around, I noticed that Rose wasn't coming. I frowned and shouted,

"Come on Rose! Great big universe out there!"

"I can't Dree. Mum needs me here, and honestly, I'm scared of going out there."

"Oh. So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I guess." she said as she turned towards the door.

I looked at her retreating back sadly before I looked towards the Doctor. He was smiling at me and without meaning to, I grinned back. I moved out of the way as he ran into the TARDIS and up to the console. After he pushed some buttons he said,

"All right Dree Sigma. Where do you want to go, Space or Time?"

"Time."

"Forwards or Backwards?"

"Forwards."

"How far?"

"Oh.. 100 years."

He spun a dial around and pulled a few levers. The TARDIS jerked around a bit, but when it stopped he said,

"Step outside those doors and it's the year 2105."

"No."

"Yep!"

"You're kidding me!"

"100% honest!"

"Alright, how far can we go?"

"What, you don't believe that we traveled to the future?"

"I have my doubts."

"Oh, you asked for it!"

He rapidly spun the dial and pulled levers until we came to a rickety stop. Once we were steady, I ran over to the doors and threw them open. I ran out until I reached a window. We were on some kind of space station, and right below us was the Earth. The Doctor walked out to me and said,

"It's the year 5 billion, and wait hold on."

There as a pause as he looked at a watch, and the sun flared.

"This is the day the earth gets roasted. Welcome to the end of the world."

I didn't say anything, the only thing I could do was gape in awe.

 **ILHM**

Once I was done staring, a blue man walked into the room. He stopped to stare at us before shouting,

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Ah, I'm the Doctor and this is Dree, my plus one." The Doctor said as he held up a blank piece of paper.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I thought you were stowaways!" the blue man said.

"Nah, it's alright!" The Doctor said.

The blue man told us that the other guests wood be arriving soon, and in response we smiled and said okay. Once the man left, I turned to the Doctor.

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Convince him that we weren't stowaways! You held a piece of blank paper in his face and all of a sudden he was convinced!"

"Wait, you say the paper is blank?"

"Yeah, I didn't see anything on it. Just paper."

"You're a genius."

"What? How?"

"The paper is psychic. It tells them anything I want to tell them, unless they can see through it."

"So, I'm a genius cause I can see through it?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

I turned back to watching the sun expand while the Doctor explained why this was happening and why it wasn't being prevented. Once he was done, I turned back to him. He was watching me for a reaction. I simply smiled and said,

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah."

"All the people moved off the planet right?"

"Yup. They've spread out among the stars with other aliens."

"Nice to know that we aren't idiots in the future."

"Humans are pretty stupid."

I elbowed him in the side and said,

"But we're not total and complete idiots."

"Eh, that's debatable."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. He had a point, humans were pretty dumb. We continued to talk until a fanfare started up. I jumped slightly before turning towards the noise. The Doctor smirked at my reaction before turning his attention to the spectacle happening before us. The man from earlier came out and introduced the guests.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Sorry that I didn't make this chapter into a full episode, but it just wasn't coming to me. Anyway, I will try to update soon but I make no promises of a due date. Anyway, Keep Reading and enjoy the school year. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, just my OC Dree/Dreamer.**

Dree's POV

"The Moxx of Balhoon!"

A small, wrinkly blue alien entered the room in a moving chair. He came towards us and said,

"My gift to you." he said before spitting on us.

I blinked before dropping into a bow, thanking him for the gift. The Doctor was watching, amused as I rose up with spit all over my face. When Moxx left, I reached up and wiped my face gently. The Doctor was trying not to laugh as my face changed from shock to mild disgust.

"What was that?!"

"He gave you a gift!" The Doctor replied.

"Bodily fluids?!"

"Yep!"

"Huh. That's new."

He chuckled, but stopped as the living trees from the amazon came over. The leader, Jabe, walked over to me and handed me a small tree in a cardboard cup.

"My gift to you, a cutting from my grandfather."

"I give you, air from my lungs." The Doctor said.

*exaggerated breath*

"Oh how... intimate." Jabe breathed out.

I smiled and held the tree close to me. She smiled at me before walking off with her family.

"You're handling this well." The Doctor said.

I shrugged and said,

"They're all beautiful in their own way. Plus, I've never been one to judge on appearance or customs."

"That's good, if you want to keep traveling you would have to get used to this."

"Then you're stuck with me." I said smirking.

As we talked, the Adherents of the Repeated Meme walked over and handed us a sphere. However, before the Doctor could breathe on them, they walked away. I frowned slightly, as did the Doctor, but we replaced our frowns with small smiles as the Face of Boe came over. He smiled at us and began to speak with the Doctor. I smiled at them while looking around the room for anyone to talk to. Just before I could walk towards Jabe, another fanfare started up. I turned back to the door and saw them wheel in...

A TRAMPOLINE?!

I looked at the alien being led in and I vaguely heard the Steward say,

"And introducing Lady Cassandra O'Brien, The Last Human."

So this... trampoline... was a human girl. My eyes widened at she started spouting complete nonsense about planet Earth and its traditions. I slowly walked to the Doctor and whispered,

"This is total crap, none of this is true!"

"You want to tell her that you're human?"

*sigh*

"No."

"Then suck it up."

I nodded and went back to listening to Cassandra rant and spout falsehoods about my home. A scowl worked its way up to my face by the time she was done. Once she had shut up, I walked over to a window to watch the sun. My peace was short lived, as Cassandra was rolled over to where I was standing.

"It's beautiful isn't it." I said to her.

"Yes, I suppose it is. You know I lived down there..."

I tuned her out until she was done talking about herself and what she had done on Earth. Then she asked me if I was interested in cosmetic surgery and needless to say, I was outraged. I shot back some nasty remarks before walking off to a observation deck. Once I got there, I put my head in my hands and sobbed quietly. I heard the door open and I said softly,

"Go away..."

"Not a chance." The Doctor said before sitting down next to me.

I looked at him and said,

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're crying."

"Its nothing."

"Looks like its more than nothing."

"It's just... Cassandra can tell anyone her life from beginning to now, and she complains about it! I would do anything to be able to remember anything. Just a place, a person, a hobby, something! Instead I can only remember what has happened these past four years."

He wrapped and arm around me and said softly,

"I know how you feel."

"You lost your memory too?"

"No, but I lost everyone of importance to me."

"How?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please. I've told you my story of pain, why can't you share your's with me?"

"I can't."

"Please."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and he looked down at me with tears in his own eyes. He looked out the window and sobbed out,

"My planet was destroyed. Burnt to the ground, and I lost everything. My wife, my children, my grandchildren, my nieces, my nephews and my friends. Everything was gone."

"What was your wife's name?"

"She went by the name Alice."

"Pretty."

"She was the light of my life. Then the war happened, and I couldn't get to her."

I wrapped my arms around him and simply held him. Then I said softly,

"Have you got anything that belonged to her? Something to hold close to you?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace that had a clock at the end. The hands pointed at five minutes to midnight and they seemed to have been stuck there for a long time. I reached out a finger and simply traced the patterns on it.

"It's very pretty. Did you get it for her?"

"Yes."

"I have one thing left from my past."

"Really, what?"

I held up my pocket watch to his eye level, not noticing how his eyes widened in shock.

"Where did you get this?!"

"It was on me when Rose found me. I didn't know what it was, simply that it was a connection to my past."

He stared at it a second more before standing up and leaving. I frowned, but didn't try to keep him with me. He had told me a lot about his past, very painful things about it too. I turned back to the window, trying to ignore the headache that was starting up. However, eventually the pain grew to be too much. As I rose to my feet and limped to the door, I heard the com say:

" _Sun Filter descending... Heat levels rising..."_

I started screaming as cracks formed in the window, and I ran to the door. When I realized that it was locked I screamed,

"Doctor! Doctor, help me!"

I heard his voice on the other side telling me to hold on, but to many cracks appeared and I couldn't stand by the door anymore. As I turned and ran down to the small gap under the window. However, before I reached it, my headache caused me to black out and fall down the rest of the steps. Then I knew no more.

 **ILHM**

When I woke up, I was in the med bay again. I looked over to my right and saw the Doctor sitting there, asleep. As I sat up, I thought about what had happened. I wondered what the Doctor had done while I was knocked out and why the sun filter had descended once I was alone. As I continued to think, I heard something move and I was startled to see the Doctor standing right next to me.

"What happened while I was out?"

"Basically, the Steward died, I tried to save everyone else and Jabe died trying to help, but then we found out that Cassandra was trying to kill us all for money."

"Okay, I missed a lot. So what happened to Cassandra?"

"She died from the leftover heat on the ship. Just dried out."

"Ah."

The Doctor then took a deep breath and said,

"Remember when I told you that I was the last of my people?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I might be wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, there's this trick that my people can do. We can use a Chameleon Arch to rewrite our biological code and turn us into humans. However, our Time Lord essence is put into a watch and we lose all our memories. The only way to change back is to open the watch."

"And what does this watch look like?"

"Yours. Your watch looks exactly like a Time Lord's watch."

"Wait so you're saying that I'm..."

"Yes. You're a Time Lord."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N**

 **I'm skipping the Unquiet Dead and just going straight to Aliens of London, but before that I'm going to have a small insert episode of my own creation where The Doctor and Dree discuss the watch. Let me know when you want her to open the watch by leaving a comment. If no opinions are added then I will probably do it later on in season one. By the way, Rose is definitely going to join after the World War Three incident. I mean, she just needs to be there for other scenes. Anyway, please keep reading and review if you can. The next update will probably be sometime next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, Jack would be around a lot more. Anyway, I only own Dreamer/Dree.**

Dree's POV

"You're a Time Lord."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He thinks that I am the last of his kind? The only person left from his home?! I'd never been out of London, let alone across the universe!

"That's impossible!" I shouted.

"No its not. You're the last Time Lady in existence."

My eyes filled with tears and I whispered,

"So, everything about me is... a lie."

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

"Who am I?"

"I don't know. I can't tell who you are until you open the watch."

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to keep being Dree?"

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"If you don't open the watch, you'll age. In 30, 40 years you could die."

"You would be alone." I said in realization.

"Yes. I would be alone until I died and joined the others in the afterlife."

I looked at my watch and then at the Doctor. Then back at the watch. If I opened it, whoever I was before would take my place in life. However, if I didn't I would age, then die and then the Doctor would be alone. Would I be selfish and keep my human life at the cost of the Doctor's happiness? Or would I open the watch and let the Doctor have someone to hold on to? I thought about it and eventually came up with a compromise.

"I have an idea."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. How about this? I get to have six more months as a human to say my goodbyes. Then at the end of those six moths, I open the watch and you don't have to be alone."

"Three months."

"Six."

"Three."

"Six."

"Three."

"Six, or I leave and you never see me again."

He looked at me, shocked that I would make a threat like that, but I needed those six months. I needed to say goodbye to Rose and Jackie and Mickey and to a bunch of other people who had helped me out in the past. He glared at me for a few seconds before nodding in reluctant agreement. I smiled at him and said softly,

"Could you take me home for a visit?"

"Sure."

He then walked out into the console room and started setting coordinates. Once he was done, he slammed his hand down on a button, and we were off! As the TARDIS jerked around, I shouted to him,

"Thank you for being so understanding!"

"No problem! Just, keep your promise okay?"

"Of course! And besides, I don't know that many people on Earth anyways so I might shorten the time frame!"

He smirked and said,

"Please do!"

I rolled my eyes and stopped talking while I waited for the TARDIS to stop. Once it did, I ran out the doors and into a large parking lot taking a deep breath of London air. I smiled as I thought about seeing Rose again, but then I frowned. How much time had passed? Before I could ask the Doctor he walked out saying,

"Its been 12 hours since Rose and Jackie saw you last. You run along, I'll be waiting here."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Go. See your family again."

I smiled and took off in the direction of the Powell Estate, laughing as I went. When I reached the door, I took a deep breath. I pushed the door open and walked inside. Once I had removed my shoes I shouted,

"Mum, Rose! I'm home!"

I walked farther into the house until I saw Jackie. She turned towards me with a cup of tea in her hand. When she saw me she whispered,

"Its you..."

Her mug fell to the ground as she dropped it before pulling me into a tight hug. I frowned and looked around the room, searching for any reason as to why she was reacting like this. Then I heard the Doctor say,

"Dree!"

I turned towards him and he said,

"It hasn't been 12 hours. It's been 12 months. You've been gone for a year."

My eyes widened and I pulled Jackie closer to me. Then I heard Rose come running in. I turned towards her and she ran to me, pulling me into a tight hug. My eyes filled with tears as I apologized over and over again. When Jackie noticed the Doctor, she pulled away from me and walked right up to him. Once she was close enough to him, she SLAPPED him right across the face. My eyes widened and I shouted,

"MUM! Doctor are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Ow."

"That's for my daughter!" Jackie screamed at him. Then she picked up a phone and dialed 999. I heard her ask for the police and for a moment I considered running out the door with the Doctor before the police could get here. However, Rose and Jackie had been traumatized by my sudden absence, and they would want an explanation.

When the police got here, they asked me what I had been doing this past year.

"I've been traveling." I said calmly.

"You don't even have a passport!" Rose exclaimed.

"Doctor, can I have my passport for a second?"

He pulled out the psychic paper and handed it to me. In my head I was chanting over and over, _Show them a passport for me._ I held it up to the police and they said,

"Yep that's her passport."

"I told you, I've been traveling with my partner!"

"Is this partnership a sexual affair?"

I gaped at him.

"Oh my god no! He's like 15 years older than me!"

They asked us some more questions, but I kept on telling them the same thing. I had been traveling with my partner and that I had forgotten to call Rose and Jackie in the midst of my travels. After a while they just left and we were alone. Jackie went off to make a new cup of tea, and to clean up the broken mug. Rose didn't say anything.

"Rosie?" I asked quietly.

*silence*

"Rosie?" I asked a little louder.

*silence*

"Rose." I deadpanned.

"Rose." I said louder.

"Rose!" I shouted.

*silence*

I sighed and looked towards the Doctor. He shrugged and sat down next to me on the couch while turning on the telly. We watched the news for a little bit before Rose spoke up.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I replied, not taking my eyes off the telly.

"Why'd you leave? You had a life here! A family, friends!"

"It wasn't enough."

"What?"

I took a deep breath.

"It wasn't enough. Performing in diners, giving you guys money for the bills, staying in the same place everyday, only having one other friend, it wasn't enough. I needed more Rose. I needed to see what was out there, what life had in store for me. And ever since then, I've been happy. Well happier than I've ever been in London."

"You could have come back sooner!"

"Rose, for me I was only gone for five, six hours! The reason it took me so long was because of a mistake in flight."

"It was my fault." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, it wasn't your fault. You only did what I asked you to, and it's my fault for making them worry. I didn't call them, email them or anything."

"I still should have checked the coordinates." he said.

"Its alright."

"No its not." Rose said.

"Rose, I forgive him, that's all that matters."

"He took you away from us. He took you off to some random location in space and time, and didn't bother to tell us that you were going to be gone for a year!"

"Rose, the only reason that I wasn't back sooner was that there was a complication with our flight pattern! I was going to come back after 12 hours, not twelve months!"

"You left me! You just walked off into his ship with a hug and a goodbye and don't even tell me when you're coming back! I was terrified Dree! Mum was terrified, **Mickey** was terrified! You scared the hell out of all of us just so you could go on a trip!"

My eyes filled with tears and I whispered softly,

"I'm sorry."

Rose's eyes filled with tears and she whispered,

"I forgive you."

She pulled me into a hug, and I cried for a few minutes before calming down. Once I was calm, Rose and I diverted our attention back to the screen where we saw a ship fly straight into Big Ben. My eyes widened, as did the Doctor's.

"Aliens?"I asked him.

"Probably."

"Want to check it out?"

"Definitely."

I smirked and we stood up. Before we left, I turned to Rose.

"You wanna come?"

"Wait, you mean to catch some aliens?"

"Yep!"

She looked in between the two of us before nodding in excitement. We threw on our jackets and ran to the scene of the crash, laughing in excitement as we went.

 **ILHM**

When we reached the crash site, a majority of the area was blocked off and we couldn't get close. I pouted before turning towards the Doctor. He smirked and said,

"We need to watch the news."

As we watched the news reports about the crash, Rose was asking me about our first trip. I filled her in on the details as the Doctor fought with a toddler over the remote. Once he gained control, he had the news channel on with no interruptions. Rose and I stopped talking so I could watch the footage. The Doctor got close up to the telly and analyzed the ship as it crashed into Big Ben before falling into the Thames. He frowned and said,

"Its a hoax."

"Ugh! I thought we were going to have an adventure!"

"No, we will cause there are definitely aliens in London, but they wanted to distract the public."

He watched as the broadcast was diverted to some government officials who were going to have a meeting about the matter in Downing Street. After watching for a bit, he smirked and said,

"We're going to Downing Street!"

Rose and I followed him out the door and towards Downing. When we got there, we used the psychic paper to get in. The Doctor grabbed three name tags and handed one to each of us. He told me to come with him while Rose stalled for us. When we entered the meeting room, we saw the head general unzipping his forehead and letting his, well, skin fall to the ground. The next thing we saw was a giant green alien with huge black eyes and huge claws. The people next to him started doing the same. Once they were all turned into those hideous aliens, the Doctor shouted,

"Everyone Get Out!"

As people tried to leave, the aliens sent out an electrical current, shocking us all. I collapsed on top of the Doctor and heard him shouting my name before I passed out.

 **ILHM**

When I woke up again, I was in an office where the Doctor was on speakerphone with Mickey and Jackie. Jackie was arguing with him about my safety during our trips.

"How do I know that Dree won't die?"

"You just have to trust me Jackie." The Doctor said.

"Mum, please listen. I want to go with them too and you need to learn that Dree can take care of herself. I can too." Rose said.

"Rose, please don't leave!"

"Mum, just trust him!"

"How do I know that you will bring Rose and Dree back safe Doctor?" Jackie said.

"You can't. You just have to trust me. Now Mickey, fire that missile." The Doctor ordered.

"Aye aye sir." Mickey responded.

Then Rose turned towards me. Her eyes widened and she said,

"Doctor, Dree's awake."

He whipped around to face me and I smiled. He smiled back before his gaze turned sad. He told me about the plan to blow up Downing Street in order to prevent WWIII from happening and what it would cost. We looked at each other for a few seconds before Rose remembered a tactic used when dealing with an earthquake. She led us over to a door frame and told us to stand under it. When the missile landed and the room started shaking, I realized that Rose's plan was working. We hadn't been crushed yet, and the aliens were probably going to die. I beamed and shouted over the noise,

"Thank you Rose!"

She smiled back as we continued to ride out the explosion. Once the room stopped shaking and I realized that we were all in one piece, I let out a triumphant scream of delight.

"We did it!" I screamed before throwing my arms around the Doctor. He hugged me back and when we pulled away, I ran to the door and threw it open.

We emerged from the rubble a little beaten up, but all in all victorious. When I asked the Doctor how much I missed, he gave me a short recap and introduced me to Harriet Jones. Apparently she had helped Rose, the Doctor and I throughout the whole ordeal and in return, I gave her a big hug before sending her on her way. She ran over to the news crew to attempt to get the press to leave, and while she did so the Doctor said,

"I finally figured out where I know her from!"

"Oh really, where?" I asked him excitedly.

"Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister of Great Britain!"

My eyes widened as I looked back at the future Prime Minister. I smiled at the thought of her governing Britain and all its finances. Once I was done staring at her we went over to Mickey's apartment, where Jackie and Mickey were waiting. As Rose tried to say goodbye to Jackie and Mick, I tried to unfasten my necklace that held my pocket watch. Once I got it off, I stared at the watch intently. If I opened it, my whole life as a human would be over, but hadn't I left my life by going to travel with the Doctor?

I looked at the watch for a few more before putting it in my pocket. It wasn't time yet. Maybe once Rose and Jackie knew everything. Then I could change. I turned towards the Doctor and Rose with a smile and my face.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Yep." Rose said happily.

The Doctor nodded and then we were off! Into time and into space!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N**

 **I know I said that the update wasn't coming till next week, but I had this need to write, so here it is! Anyway, probably won't update for a little while, but I will do what I can. Thanks for reading, have a good day/evening!**


	7. Author

**Hi, sorry if anybody thought that this was an update, but I am experiencing some writers block and I need you guys' help. I don't know which episode I should have Dreamer open her watch in. After a long time of** **me** **trying to figure it out, I decided to let you guys vote on it. The poll should be on my profile page and I hope that people will vote. Thanks for all the people who have favored this story and here's a shout out to all of you.**

 **BellsAreFun Official**

 **Charlotte Welch Snicket**

 **Charmed2100**

 **NIKKIDynamiteboom**

 **anna3311234**

 **Thanks for favoring this story! Thanks especially to Charmed2100 for being my first person to favor this story! Anyway, I will not post an update until after the poll closes which will probably be by mid or late October. If I see a very prominent decision in the next few weeks then I might close the poll. Have fun, hope to see your votes.**

 **-Sora**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything recognizable from the show. I only own my OC Dreamer/Dree.**

 **A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry for basically disappearing with nothing but an author's note an a poll, but I was having severe writers block and I also wanted you guys to have a say in the development of this story. In total I have had 2 voters, you know who you are, and voted for: The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances and A Filler Chapter in Between The Long Game and Father's Day. I'm going to make a poll for those episodes. I will close it in three days, IF YOU WANT A SAY, VOTE IMMEDIATELY! I'm terribly sorry for not giving you a legitimate update, especially when you guys have been so anxious for one, but I want to give people a chance to get involved with this story. Thank you for your patience. I now have a legitimate chapter for you! Here is my next chapter, hope you like!**

Dree's POV

"We should go on an adventure."

"I agree, but why bring this up now?"

"I was just thinking..."

"What?"

"Well, I'm only going to be a human for a little while so I'm thinking that we should have as many adventures as possible."

"But, you're going to be a Time Lady, you will have plenty more adventures."

"Yeah, but I won't be the same Dree."

"You will retain a lot of your old personality, you'll just be a little different."

"But I won't be the exact same person. I want to take as many adventures in this body before I have to leave."

"Fine, go get Rose."

Then a pinging noise sounded from the console. The Doctor ran over and said,

"It's a distress signal!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where's it coming from?"

"Let's find out! Go get Rose and meet me in here."

"Yes sir!" I said while giving him a salute.

"Cheeky girl." He said under his breath.

"I heard that!" I shouted as I walked away.

 **ILHM**

The TARDIS materialized in a dimly lit area with carpeting and display cases. I stepped out with a grin and the Doctor standing next to me. He looked around while Rose trailed out after us.

"So what is it? What's wrong?" I asked the Doctor softly.

"Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course." The Doctor replied while looking around.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." The Doctor said.

"And when are we?" I asked.

"Two thousand and twelve." The Doctor said absentmindedly as he walked over to a display case and peered inside.

"God, that's so close. So I should be... twenty six." Rose said in a slightly shocked voice. As she talked I was feeling along the walls until I found a light switch. Smirking, I flipped it and the lights flicked on.

"Blimey. It's a great big museum!" Rose and I said in a incredulous tone.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship." He said as we walked down the various aisles.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed." Rose said, still slightly shaken up about the whole WWIII incident.

"Oh, look at you." The Doctor said as he stood in front of a display case.

"What is it?' I asked him, walking over and taking his arm.

"An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." The Doctor said contemplatively. I chuckled and said,

"You're 903. Not _getting old_ , you are old."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the display case.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asked.

"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." The Doctor explained.

The Doctor touched the display case and an alarm went off. Armed guards rushed in from all sides and cut them off from the Tardis. My eyes widened and the Doctor pulled me tightly to him. I was staring at the guards, hoping that they wouldn't shoot us. The Doctor glared at the guards as I shrunk away from them and into him.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." Rose said softly. The Doctor smiled at the guards in a way that was so obviously fake, that it was pretty ridiculous.

 **ILHM**

No One's POV

Meanwhile, in a control room.

"Attention all personnel. Bad Wolf One descending. Bad Wolf One descending." A man says from a computer.

"On behalf of all of us, I want to wish you a very happy birthday, sir. And the President called to convey his personal best wishes." A man called Polkowski says to a man flanked by guards.

"The President is ten points down. I want him replaced." The man says.

"I don't think that's very wise, sir." Polkowski says uncertainly.

"Thank you so much for your opinion. You're fired. Get rid of him." The man orders.

"What?" Polkowski says dazedly.

An armed guard drags Polkowski away as the man continues speaking.

"Wipe his memory, put him on the road someplace. Memphis, Minneapolis. Somewhere beginning with M." The man calls to his guards.

"So, the next President. What do you think? Republican or Democrat?" He asks a red haired woman who replaces Plkowski's space next to him.

"Democrat, sir." The woman replies.

"For what reason?" The man shoots back.

"They're just so funny, sir?" She said in a shaky voice. The man stopped walking and turned to the woman.

"What is your name?" He asks, curious.

"Goddard, sir. Diana Goddard." Diana replies.

"I like you, Diana Goddard. So, where's the English kid?" The man asks one of his other aides.

"Sir! Sir! I bought ten more artefacts at auction, Mister Van Statten." A young man runs up to him shouting excitedly.

"Bring 'em on, let me see 'em." The man, Van Statten, said.

"Sir, with respect, there's something more urgent. We arrested two intruders fifty three floors down. We don't know how they got in." Diana says urgently.

"I'll tell you how they got in. In-tru-da window." Van Statten said in response.

*silence*

"In-tru-da window. That was funny!" He said, rolling his eyes.

The aides laughed shakily at his pun.

"Bring 'em in. Let's see 'em. And tell Simmons I want to visit my little pet. Get to it!" He shouted. As he and the rest of the aides walked away, Goddard walked away and contacted the officer called "Simmons".

"Simmons? You'd better give me good news. Is it talking?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Not exactly talking, no." Simmons replied as he examined a creature with blue eyesight.

"Then what's it doing?" Goddard asked, wishing he would just get to the point.

"Screaming. Is that any good?" Simmons said slightly wishing that Goddard would just leave him alone. Goddard disconnected the comm and walked towards Van Statten's office.

 **ILHM**

Dree's POV

Inside the office, Adam is showing Van Statten the latest buys from the auctions.

"And this is the last. Paid eight hundred thousand dollars for it." He said anxiously, hoping that Mr. Van Statten would like it.

The Doctor, Rose and I were pushed inside to an office, where a young man was showing a device to an older, more official looking man. The man was turning a device in between his fingers, and it was most definitely alien. I tried to get a better look, but the Doctor was holding me back.

"What does it do?" The official looking man said. _American,_ I mused to myself when I heard his accent.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel." The young man said with a prominent English accent.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." The Doctor said as the American man turned the device over in his fingers.

"Shut it." Goddard said.

"Yeah, you might want to shut up. I for one don't want to get into any trouble here, do you?" I asked the Doctor with a raised brow.

"Really, though, that's wrong." The Doctor said, ignoring me and continuing to admonish the American one.

"Is it dangerous?" The English kid asked the Doctor in a very worried tone.

"No, it just looks silly." The Doctor said with an eye roll before taking it from the American man. I nudged him in the side and whispered,

"Play nice!"

"You just need to be..." The Doctor trailed off as he strummed the device with his fingers. After a little bit, the device let out a musical note.

"Delicate." He finished.

"It's a musical instrument." The man said in slight awe.

"And it's a long way from home." I said softly.

"Here, let me." The American man said.

The man tried to produce some music, but his touch was too harsh. The sounds that came out were warbles, squeaks and other noises, not music.

"I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." The Doctor said in a know it all kind of way.

I walked over to the man and positioned his fingers in the correct position. Once set, I helped him slowly move them up and down. He started getting the hang of it and I moved back to the Doctor.

"Very good. Quite the expert." The Doctor said with a glance at me.

"As are you." The man said, turning back to us.

Then the man casually tossed it aside, onto the floor. My eyes widened and I turned to glare at the man. It was an _instrument_ not a toy!

"Who exactly are you two?" The man asked The Doctor and I.

"I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Dreamer, Dree for short. And who are you?"

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake." The man said suspiciously.

"Pretty much sums us up, yeah." The Doctor said.

"The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices. You're quite a collector yourself, they're rather pretty." The man said with a smirk as Rose, The Doctor and I glared at him.

"They're going to smack you if you keep calling them they're." Rose and I said with a glare in his direction.

"They're English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a couple girlfriends." The man said sarcastically.

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten." The English kid said.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose said.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet." The English kid said in a kind of "Well duh!" kind of way.

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet." Rose said.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten said as if he was speaking to children.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." The Doctor said.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten said with a slight eye roll.

"He doesn't need to make claims, he knows how good he is." I said forcefully.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" Van Statten said, ignoring me.

"You tell me." The Doctor said, clearly wanting the conversation over.

"The cage contains my one living specimen." Van Statten said with a smug smile on his face.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Like you don't know." Van Statten said.

"Show me." The Doctor said.

"You want to see it?" Van Statten said.

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose said.

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet." Van Statten ordered.

 **ILHM**

"We've tried everything. The creature has shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside." Van Statten explained.

"Inside? Inside what?" The Doctor asked with a frown.

"Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting." Simmons said to Van Statten as we entered.

"Metaltron?" The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out it's real name." Van Statten said greedily.

"Here, you'd better put these on." Simmons said while holding up gauntlets. "The last guy that touched it burst into flames." He explained at our confused looks.

"I won't touch it then." The Doctor said, really not wanting to wear the gauntlets.

"Go ahead, Doctor, Dreamer. Impress me." Van Statten said.

The Doctor and I made our way into an incredibly dark room as a heavy door closed behind us, locking us in. I rolled my eyes, how original.

"Don't open that door until we get a result." Van Statten ordered Simmons.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. Mister Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said softly.

A white light blinked next to a blue glow.

"Doc Tor?" A raspy metallic voice said from the shadows.

"Impossible." The Doctor said, frightened.

"The Doctor?" The voice said angrily.

The lights came up to reveal a bad tempered pepperpot being held in chains. My eyes widened and I brought my hands up to my head as a headache set in.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The "Metaltron" screamed at us.

 _"Exterminate... Acardia... Time Lords... EXTERMINATE... 2.47 billion children... Fire... Open me!"_

The Doctor hammered on the door in terror, while pulling me into his arms as the headache made me scream.

"Let us out!" The Doctor screamed

"Exterminate!" The "Metaltron" screamed

Meanwhile, outside the cage.

"Sir, it's going to kill him." Goddard said frantically.

"It's talking!" Van Statten said gleefully.

Inside the cage,

"You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!" The Dalek screamed at us. The gun arm on the side of it's body twitches and nothing happens.

"It's not working." The Doctor said softly as I removed my hands from the sides of my head. The Doctor and I laughed delightedly as we realized that the alien had no way to kill us. Its systems were broken!

"Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The great space dustbin. How does it feel?" The Doctor shouted.

"Keep back!" The Dalek shrieked at us.

The Doctor and I stood inches away, staring into its eyepiece. I smirked as the Doctor taunted the Dalek once more.

"What for? What're you going to do to me? If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing." The Doctor frowned towrds the end of his mini speech.

"What the hell are you here for?" The Doctor asked.

"I am waiting for orders." The Dalek said stubbornly.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders." The Dalek stated.

"Well you're never going to get any. Not ever." the Doctor stated cruelly.

"I demand orders!" The Dalek screamed, sounding like a petulant child.

"They're never going to come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire. The entire Dalek race wiped out in one second." The Doctor shouted.

"You lie!" The Dalek screamed hysterically.

"I watched it happen. I made it happen." The Doctor said softly.

"You destroyed us?" The Dalek said softly.

"He had no choice." I said, coming to the Doctor's defense.

"And what of the Time Lords?" The Dalek asked us frantically.

"Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost." I whispered for the Doctor.

"And the coward survived." The Dalek said mockingly.

"Oh, and we caught your little signal. Help me. Poor little thing. But there's no one else coming 'cause there's no one else left." The Doctor and I said together.

"I am alone in the universe." The Dalek said monotonously.

"Yep." We said to it.

"So are you. We are the same." The Dalek directed towards the Doctor.

"We're not the same! I'm not... No, wait. Maybe we are. You're right. Yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cause I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. Exterminate." The Doctor deadpanned. The Doctor pulled a lever on a nearby console and the Dalek is lit up with electricity. My eyes widened and I said softly,

"No..."

"Have pity!" The Dalek sobbed out in pain.

"Why should I? You never did." The Doctor said darkly.

Meanwhile, outside the Cage.

"Get him out." Van Statten said.

Inside the cage...

"Help me!" The Dalek screamed out.

Then guards came in and grabbed the Doctor as he went to ramp up the voltage again.

"I saved your life. Now talk to me." Van Statten ordered the Dalek.

*silence*

"Goddamn it, talk to me!" Van Statten shouted furiously.

Simmons went over to the lever and turned off the electricity as guards grabbed me and put me in handcuffs.

"You've got to destroy it!" The Doctor cried out as he was dragged from the room. I tried to run after him, but a guard backhanded me and I fell to the ground unconscious. The last thing I heard was,

"Dreamer! _Acardia falls..."_

 **To Be Continued!**

 **I hoped everybody liked this chapter! No one had voted for Dalek being one of the watch opening episodes, so I decided to write it. Anyway, I hope everybody has been having a good October, I hope to see some votes or reviews! ;) See ya all next time!**

 **Au revoir mon amis!**

 **-Sora**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. I only own my OC Dreamer/Dree. Here is the update, Part 2 of Dalek, and I hope you will enjoy.**

No one's POV

"The last in the universe. And now I know your name. Dalek. Speak to me, Dalek." Van Statten ordered.

*silence*

"I am Henry van Statten, now recognise me!" Van Statten shouted.

*silence*

"Make it talk again, Simmons. Whatever it takes." Van Statten said coldly.

 **ILHM**

"Sorry about the mess. Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods. What do you think that is?" Adam asked Rose as he handed her a piece of metal.

"Er, a lump of metal?" Rose said, her statement coming out like a question as she turned it over in her hands.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft. The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist." Adam said excitedly.

"That's amazing." Rose said, even though she knew all that all ready.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life." Adam said, trying to get a point across.

"I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?" Rose said with a slight frown.

"Best job in the world." Adam said sarcastically.

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real." Rose said earnestly.

"Yeah, I'd give anything. I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in our lifetimes." Adam said sadly.

"Oh, you never know. What about all those people who say they've been inside of spaceships and things and talked to aliens?" Rose said happily.

"I think they're nutters." Adam said matter of factly.

"Yeah, me too. So, how'd you end up here?" Rose asked as her face fell from Adam's last comment.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit." Adam explained.

"Oh, right. You're a genius." Rose said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, but yeah. I can't help it. I was born clever. When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System. Nearly caused World War Three." He said in an amused tone. Rose's eyes widened.

"What, and that's funny, is it?" She said, outraged.

"Well, you should've been there just to see them running about. Fantastic!" Adam said, laughing slightly.

"You sound like the Doctor." Rose said softly.

"Are you and him?" Adam trailed off when he saw the look Rose was sending him.

"No, we're just friends. My friend Dree and him are somewhat together." Rse explained.

"Good." Adam said.

"Why is it good?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"It just is." Adam said nonchalantly.

"So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mister Van Statten's got a living creature down there." Rose said excitedly.

"Yeah. Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system." Adam said, slightly preening himself.

"Let's have a look, then." Rose said.

 **ILHM**

Dree's POV

When I regained consciousness I was in a elevator with The Doctor, Van Statten, Goddard and some other guards.

"The metal's just battle armor. The real Dalek creature's inside." The Doctor said tensely.

"What does it look like?" Van Statten asked him.

"A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed except hate." The Doctor spat out. I lifted up my hand and rested it on his arm. He turned his head slightly, and when he noticed that I was awake, he pulled my into his arms.

"Genetically engineered. By whom?" Van Statten said, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him." The Doctor said matter of factly.

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years. Sold at a private auction, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?" Diana asked, worried.

"Because I'm here. How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?" The Doctor fired off.

"The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. Burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane." Diana said pityingly.

"It must have fallen through time. The only survivor." The Doctor said softly.

"You talked about a war?" Diana questioned the Doctor.

"The Time War. The final battle between his people and the Dalek race." I explained for him. Just by taking a look at the Doctor's face, I could tell that he did not want to talk about this.

"But you survived, too." Van Statten replied.

"Not by choice." The Doctor replied.

"This means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth. Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence." Van Statten said evilly.

 **ILHM**

They took us to another cage and tied the Doctor to an examination board.

"Now, smile!" Van Statten said with a smirk.

A painful laser scan ran down the Doctor's body.

"Two hearts! Binary vascular system. Oh, I am so going to patent this." Van Statten exclaimed.

"So that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it." The Doctor said angrily.

"This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk. You have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found? The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course. No need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?" Van Statten said

"Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten? A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you." The Doctor said.

"In that case, I will be true to myself and continue." Van Statten said flatly.

"Listen to me! That thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!" The Doctor screamed. The only thing he could think was _Dree isn't safe here! She can't regenerate, she could die!_.

"Nothing can escape the Cage." Van Statten said smugly.

He blasted the Doctor with the laser again. I could only watch with horror as the Doctor screamed and writhed with pain on the examination board. Tears leaked down my face and I sobbed. The Doctor looked over at me and said,

"But it's woken up. It knows I'm here. It's going to get out. Van Statten, I swear, no one on this base is safe. No one on this planet!" The Doctor shouted, trying to get through to the man. I screamed at Van Statten to stop, but he just ignored me. Van Statten ran the laser scan again, just to hear the Doctor scream.

 **ILHM**

"Hold it right there." A guard tried to stop Adam and Rose.

"Level three access. Special clearance from Mister Van Statten." Adam said as he held up a badge.

"Don't get too close." Adam said as the door closed behind him and Rose.

"Hello. Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?" Rose asked the Dalek frantically.

"Yes." The Dalek responded raspily.

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"I am in pain. They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?" The Dalek asked curiously.

"No." Rose said firmly.

"I am dying." The Dalek said in it's rusty metallic voice.

"No, we can help." Rose said.

"I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid." The Dalek said peacefully.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Rose asked sadly.

"My race is dead, and I shall die alone." The Dalek said mournfully.

Rose reached for the Dalek's head. Adam's eyes widened.

"Rose, no!" He shouted.

A brief touch left a golden handprint which quickly faded. The Dalek became more animated.

"Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" The Dalek screamed victoriously.

The Dalek broke its chains. Simmons entered, furious.

"What the hell have you done?" He asked.

He went to the Dalek, carrying his drill. The Dalek raised its sink plunger up to Simmons' face.

"What are you going to do? Sucker me to death?" Simmons asked sarcastically. The Dalek plunged the sucker on to Simmons' face and started crushing his skull.

 **ILHM**

Dree's POV

"It's killing him! Do something!" Rose screamed.

"Condition red! Condition red!" An official said into a comm.

*I repeat, this is not a drill!* the guard said over and over on the comm. When the guards were distracted, I punched a guard and took his handgun. Van Statten turned to see me pointing the gun at his head.

"Release him if you want to live." I said coldly. He looked at me for a second before releasing him.

 **ILHM**

The scene in the Cage is playing on a large TV in Van Statten's office. I watched in horror as Simmons had his skull crushed by the Dalek. What terrified me more however, was that Rose and Adam were still inside the Cage.

"You've got to keep it in that cell." I shouted turning towards Van Statten.

"[on screen] Doctor, it's all my fault." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"[on screen] I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." A guard shouted over the transmission.

"Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." The Doctor said tensely.

"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed." Van Statten said as guards tied to protect Rose and themselves by shooting the Dalek.

"Rose, get out of there!" I screamed.

"We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah." Goddard exclaimed, horrified.

"It's downloading." The Doctor said softly.

"Downloading what?" Van Statten and I shouted as I tried to help Goddard with the power.

"Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down." Goddard shouted.

"It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything." The Doctor said.

"The cameras in the vault have gone down." Goddard reported.

"We've only got emergency power. It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!" The Doctor said. My eyes widened in slight shock. The Doctor hated killing anything... but then again... the Daleks were why his... our... people were gone. I nodded and continued to try and help in any way.

"All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately." Goddard ordered over the comms. Then we watched in horror as guards tried to kill the Dalek, but ended up dying themselves. Van Statten started ordering the soldiers around again.

"Tell them to stop shooting at it." He ordered Goddard.

"But it's killing them!" Goddard said desperately.

"They're dispensable. That Dalek is unique. I don't want a scratch on its bodywork, do you hear me? Do you hear me?" Van Statten ordered as the Doctor and I tried not to punch him in the face. Goddard pulled up the schematics on a computer and I waved the Doctor over.

"That's us, right below the surface. That's the cage, and that's the Dalek." She said, pointing to the various life signs.

"This museum of yours. Have you got any alien weapons?" The Doctor asked.

"Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them." Goddard said hopelessly.

"We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there." Van Statten said.

"Leaving everyone trapped with it. Rose is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that? It's got to go through this area. What's that?" The Doctor said as he pointed to another room.

"Weapons testing."

"Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it." I said while the Doctor worked on the computer.

"I thought you were the great expert, Doctor. If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something." Van Statten said, desperate to keep his living specimen alive.

"What's the nearest town?" The Doctor asked tensely.

"Salt Lake City." He shot back.

"Population?" I asked.

"One million." Van Statten said shakily.

"All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature. That's all it needs." The Doctor shouted darkly.

"But why would it do that?" Van Statten said, so obviously confused.

"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose! The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible." The Doctor said to Van Statten.

"On my mark. Open fire!" The commander shouted to his officers.

"We've got vision." Goddard said.

"It wants us to see." The Doctor said in despair. The hail of bullets is having no effect. Then the Dalek starts to rise straight up into the air. It zapped the fire alarm and the sprinklers were set off. Once the concrete floor is covered with a layer of water, it fires downwards and electrocutes every wet person on the ground.

"Fall back! Fall back!" The commander screams, terrified. The gunfire stops, but I realize that it's because there's no one left to shoot. My eyes filled with tears and I let out a small sob. The Doctor wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled my into his side.

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy. Maybe we should consider abandoning this place." Van Statten said worriedly.

"Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out." Goddard said tensely.

"You said we could seal the vault." The Doctor said.

"It was designed to be a bunker in the event of nuclear war. Steel bulkheads." Van Statten explained.

"There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive." Diana exclaimed.

"We've got emergency power. We can re-route that to the bulkhead doors." The Doctor said, already getting to work.

"We'd have to bypass the security codes. That would take a computer genius." Diana said hopelessly.

"Good thing you've got me, then." Van Statten said, walking over.

"You want to help?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't want to die, Dreamer. Simple as that. And nobody knows this software better than me." Van Statten said harshly.

"Sir." Diana called to Van Statten. The Dalek was on the ground again.

"I shall speak only to the Doctor." the Dalek said on the monitor.

"You're going to get rusty." The Doctor said harshly.

"I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveller regenerated me." It said smugly.

"What's your next trick?" I asked sarcastically.

"I have been searching for the Daleks." The Dalek said flatly.

"Yeah, I saw. downloading the internet. What did you find?" The Doctor said, knowing he wouldn't have found anything.

"I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes." It said.

"And?" I asked.

"Nothing. Where shall I get my orders now?" The Dalek asked, frightened.

"You're just a soldier without commands." I said cruelly.

"Then I shall follow the Primary Order, the Dalek instinct to destroy, to conquer." It said evilly.

"What for? What's the point? Don't you see it's all gone? Everything you were, everything you stood for." I screamed at the Dalek.

"Then what should I do?" The Dalek asked us.

"All right, then. If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself." The Doctor and I said together.

"The Daleks must survive!" It cried out in horror at our order.

"The Daleks have failed! Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct. Rid the Universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?" I shrieked.

"You would make a good Dalek." The Dalek said to me before cutting the transmission. My eyes widened in horror and my hands clenched into fists as the screen went blank.

"Seal the Vault." The Doctor said, grabbing my hand.

"I can leech power off the ground defences, feed it to the bulkheads. God, it's been years since I had to work this fast." Van Satten said wearily.

"Are you enjoying this?" I asked angrily.

"Doctor, she's still down there. The Doctor's eyes widened and he dialed Rose's phone as I covered my mouth in horror.

"This isn't the best time." Rose said, annoyed.

"Where are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Level forty nine." Rose said.

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six." I said in the background.

"Can't you stop them closing?" Rose asked matter of factly.

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you." The Doctor said sadly, "Now for God's sake, run."

"Done it. We've got power to the bulkheads." Van Statten said.

"The Dalek's right behind them." Diana exclaimed worriedly.

"We're nearly there. Give us two seconds." Rose shouted.

"Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing. Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads." Van Statten shouted as I let out a sob.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor whispered as he pushed the enter key, allowing the bulkheads to close.

"The vault is sealed." I deadpanned.

"Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?" The Doctor asked frantically.

"Sorry, I was a bit slow." Rose said with tears in her voice. My eyes filled with tears and I sobbed silently as I fell to my knees.

"See you, then, Doctor. It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And Dree? I love you. So very much. It wasn't your fault either." Rose said. I shook my head and cried on the floor.

"And do you know what?" Rose asked us.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Rose said with a smile apparent in her voice.

"Exterminate!" We heard the Dalek scream over the phone, followed by the zap of its laser.

"I killed her." The Doctor said softly, horrified at what had just happened.

"I'm sorry." Van Statten said softly.

"I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in it's cell, but you stopped me." The Doctor ground out.

"It was the prize of my collection!" Van Statten countered feebly.

"Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Rose? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater." I said angrily.

"Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!" Van Statten shouted.

"You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get. And you took her down with you. She was nineteen years old." The Doctor said to himself. My eyes filled with tears and I let out a wail of anguish. Then Adam came in.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind." The Doctor snarled at Adam.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam said angrily. I screamed,

"Shut up!" They looked at me and I pointed at the TV screen.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies." The Dalek said flatly.

"You're alive!" I shouted, ecstatic.

"[on screen]: Can't get rid of me." Rose smiled.

"I thought you were dead." I said, gaping.

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek yelled.

"[on screen]: Don't do it!" Rose shrieked.

"[on screen]: What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" The Dalek said cruelly. The Doctor frowned slightly and I flinched slightly.

"We killed her once. We can't do it again." I said harshly to Van Statten before opening the bulkhead. Once it was open, Rose and The Dalek walked through.

"What do we do now, you bleeding heart. What the hell do we do?" Van Statten shouted at the Doctor. I glared at him and laid a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Kill it when it gets here." Adam said as if it was the answer for everything. I rolled my eyes at him before turning to Goddard.

"All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault." Diana said.

"Only the catalogued ones." Adam said sheepishly. Goddard and Van Statten looked over at him with identical glares.

 **ILHM**

"Broken. Broken. Hairdryer." The Doctor said boringly.

"Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day." Adam explained.

"What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that." I laughed out.

"I could do." Adam scoffed, offended.

"What're you going to do, throw your A-Levels at 'em? Oh, yes. Lock and load." The Doctor said with a smirk as he loaded a ginormous gun.

 **ILHM**

"I'm begging you, don't kill them. You didn't kill me." Rose said.

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?" The Dalek shouted.

"Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself." Rose ordered as she and the Dalek exited the lift and entered the office.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" The Dalek asked, curious.

"I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" Van Statten shouted as he backed up against the wall.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek screamed in hatred and fury.

"Don't do it! Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?" Rose asked the Dalek frantically.

"I want freedom." the Dalek replied.

 **ILHM**

The Dalek blasted a hole in the roof, and a shaft of sunlight streamed down straight onto its eyepiece.

"You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again." Rose said softly.

"How does it feel?" the Dalek asked before opening its armor to reveal the mutated creature inside.

"Get out of the way. Rose, get out of the way now!" I yelled as the Doctor took aim.

"No. I won't let you do this." Rose said adamantly.

"That thing killed hundreds of people." I shouted at her.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me." Rose shouted.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left." The Doctor shouted as his voice broke.

"Look at it." Rose pleaded.

"What's it doing?" The Doctor asked, frowning.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants." Rose said.

"But it can't..." I whispered in shock.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" Rose shouted at him.

"I couldn't. I wasn't. Oh, Rose. They're all dead." The Doctor said mournfully. I flinched slightly and thought to my self, _He's only saying that because he's upset. He can't possibly be saying that I'm not a Time Lord._

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek asked sadly.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied.

"I am the last of the Daleks." It said mournfully.

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating." I said softly, tears leaking down my face.

"Into what?" The Dalek said fearfully.

"Something new. I'm sorry." The Doctor said, truly meaning it.

"Isn't that better?" Rose asked, confused.

"Not for a Dalek." I whispered.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Rose, give me orders. Order me to die." The Dalek pleaded.

"I can't do that." Rose said tearfully. I knew that she was too gentle for this, but then again... the Dalek would only listen to her.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" The Dalek ordered.

"Do it." Rose said.

"Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?" The Dalek asked softly.

"Yeah." Rose said softly.

"So am I. Exterminate." The Dalek said sadly. The Dalek shut its eye. Rose retreated towards us as it closed up its armour again then rose into the air. The balls on its lower body spread out around it creating a forcefield, then it imploded safely.

Van Statten was put under guard and immediately tried to escape.

"What the hell are you doing?" Van Statten exclaimed.

"Two hundred personnel dead, and all because of you, sir. Take him away, wipe his memory, and leave him by the road someplace." Diana said coldly.

"You can't do this to me. I am Henry van Statten!" Van Statten cried out in fury.

"And by tonight, Henry van Statten will be a homeless, brainless junkie living on the streets of San Diego, Seattle, Sacramento. Someplace beginning with S." She said with a smirk.

 **ILHM**

"A little piece of home. Better than nothing." The Doctor said as he looked at the TARDIS.

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose asked. I reached out to the Doctor and laid a hand on his shoulder. He lifted up a hand to cover my own and he lightly squeezed it in comfort.

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?" The Doctor said wearily.

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too." Rose said. The Doctor and I shared a look at that remark. It was true. I had survived, but I wasn't living yet. Not until I opened the watch like the Doctor asked me to.

"I'd know. In here." The Doctor tapped his head. "Feels like there's no one." He whispered.

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere." Rose said. Behind her, I smiled and tapped my watch.

"Yeah." The Doctor said softly before smiling again.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed." Adam said as he ran over to us.

"About time." The Doctor responded.

"I'll have to go back home." Adam said mournfully.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours." I said happily.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars." Rose hinted.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then." I said from my position in front of the TARDIS

"He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help." Rose said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"He left you down there." The Doctor reminded her.

"So did you." Rose shot back.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave." Adam said loudly.

"Plus, he's a bit pretty." The Doctor commented.

"I hadn't noticed." Rose said innocently.

"On your own head." I said with an eye roll.

The Doctor unlocked the Tardis, smirking.

"What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in." Adam said frantically.

The Doctor, Rose and I went inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose?" Adam asked, thoroughly confused before deciding to step into the TARDIS.

 **End of "Dalek"**

 **A/N: Finally! Oh my god I thought I would never finish this episode! So, how's everybody doing? If you're not doing good, here's a virtual hug! *hugs everybody* Anyway, I'm going to have a beta reader soon, simply because I need help plus it will be twice as fast! I hope that all of you are doing well, next chapter will be a filler... FLUFF! Anyway, have a good day my lovelies!**

 **-Sora**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, Sora here! I hope everyone enjoyed the 2nd part of Dalek! If you didn't, leave a review and tell me what to change. I'm sorry about not developing Dree a ton in the chapter, which is why I have fillers! During most fillers I will tend to leave Rose out, so if you are a BIG Rose Tyler fan I'm sorry to disappoint you. Anyway, here is a new chapter, hope you like it!**

 **-Sora**

Dree's POV

Rose and Adam had gone to bed, the Dalek ordeal had been a lot to handle and they were exhausted. I was walking through the hallways of the TARDIS when I stumbled across a room labeled, "Music Room". A smile came to my face as I opened the door and walked in. Inside, there was a piano and a recording studio and I immediately sat down at the piano. I rested my fingers on the keys and began the slow intro to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. A smile came to my face as I started to sing,

 _Heart_

 _Beats_

 _Fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid_

 _To fall_

 _But watching you stand_

 _A-lone_

 _All of my doubt_

 _Suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step_

 _Closer..._

 _I have died every day_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time_

 _Stands_

 _Still_

 _Beauty in all_

 _She_

 _Is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything_

 _Take_

 _Away_

 _What's standing in front_

 _Of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step_

 _Closer_

 _I have died every day_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a Thousand Years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a Thousand Years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

 _One Step_

 _Closer_

 _One Step_

 _Closer_

 _I have died every day_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a Thousand Years..._

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _I'll Love You For A Thousand More..._

My voice drifted off as I brought the song to a close. Smiling, I stood up and turned towards the door, only to see the Doctor standing there. He was staring at me, seemingly amazed at my playing. I ducked my head so he wouldn't see me blush and tried to walk away. However, before I even got over the threshold, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened, but I returned the warm embrace happily. He whispered to me,

"I didn't know you could sing that well." The Doctor said with a smile.

I chuckled and replied, "You heard me in the diner, remember? The day we met."

"If I remember correctly, I was a little busy trying to save the world." The Doctor said grouchily.

"That tends to happen to you a lot. Like, A LOT." I said, emphasizing my last two words. He rolled his eyes and said,

"How much longer before you open the watch?"

I shook my head amusedly and said, "Not for a couple more months remember?"

He pouted and said,

"I just want to feel another Time Lord again..."

I winced, remembering what he had said in the museum and how he had made it sound like the Time Lords were permanently gone when I was still there. Forcing a smile, I untangled myself from his arms and walked down the hallway. The Doctor frowned and said,

"Where're you going?"

"To my room. You don't need me for anything, might as well get some sleep." I said softly.

"What's gotten into you? Every time I bring up the watch its like you become a completely different person!" He shouted.

I continued to walk away, tears in my eyes.

"Don't walk away like that!" He said before grabbing my arm and pulling me back to face him.

"What." I asked him through clenched teeth.

"Answer the question."

"Fine! You really want to know what I have a problem with?" I asked him while yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"Yeah I do!" He said angrily.

"Every time we talk, you bring up the damned watch! Every time, and you always ask me when I'm going to open it. Well guess what?" I screamed. "Every time you ask me that it sounds more like 'Dree when are you gonna kill your self and become a Time Lord', not like 'I'm lonely because I'm the last Time Lord in existence'!" I shrieked at him. He looked like I had punched him in the gut as I had been screaming. Tears were streaming down my face as I sobbed and ran to my room and slammed the door.

Later that night I heard the Doctor knock on my door and ask if he could come in. I didn't answer and the TARDIS kept my doors locked. Once I heard him turn and walk down the hallway, I went into my bathroom and ran a hot bath. After the tub was full I stripped and settled into the water before putting my head between my knees and beginning to sob.

 **ILHM**

No one's POV

The Doctor paced in the control room, trying to wrap his head around what Dree just said. She seriously thought he was trying to get her to die? No, no that wasn't what he wanted at all. He just wanted to find out who she was as a Time Lord and if she had been important to him. Or he, if Dree was really a guy. Ugh, he shuddered at the thought of Dree being a guy. He continued to pace until he heard a soft wailing. Frowning, he walked in the direction of Dree's room. As the door creaked open he heard Dree crying from inside, and walked in.

She was curled up, under the covers in her big bed. He walked over to her and when he saw the position she was in, the one that he put her in... he saw just how vulnerable she actually was. She acted so strong around him when in reality, she was just as terrified as anyone else, just as emotional as anyone else. He had forgotten that. Forgotten that she was still a human who had no memory of her past and who was dying inside because of it. His eyes filled with tears as he sat down on the bed and gathered her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry." He whispered to her over and over, trying to make up for what he had done.

She cried in his arms for a little bit before saying softly,

"I can't forgive you yet. Not yet" She vowed. Tears fell down his face as he tucked her into her bed and left.

As Dree fell asleep she heard the Time Lord inside her watch sobbing'

 _"Let me out... Please... I love..."_

 **To Be Continued**

 **HI! I hope that this was a nice chapter, I know that Dree and The Doctor fought, but lets face it. There's no such thing as a perfect couple, no matter how much we would like them to be. Hope everybody's having a good week, Let me know how you liked it. Read and Review!**

 **-Sora**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any characters from it. Basically anything recognizable is not mine. My OC Dreamer and Any other OC's I create are mine, and any original scenes that aren't from the show.**

 **A/N: What's up my lovelies? So nice to write for you guys again, sorry if anybody thought my absence was too long, I was really really busy. Anyway, how's school going for everybody? Good? Bad? God awful? Oh yeah, everybody who has followed this story, send me a pm telling me what your favorite anime is. I'm going to start doing this thing where every 10 chapters I will ask people who have followed this story a question. (Yes this is the 10th chapter because chapter 7 was an author's note!) Anyway here is the Long Game!**

 **ILHM**

Dree's POV

The next morning, I felt like a wreck. My face was covered in tear stains and I was still exhausted from the amount of crying I had done last night. With a sigh, I got out if bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was clean, dressed and looked somewhat more composed, I took a deep breath and walked to the control room.

When I arrived, the Doctor was standing there and my breath caught in my throat. He looked like hell. Dark circles surrounded his eyes and he was unshaven. His clothes were rumpled from sleep and the only thing I could think was,

 _"I did this..."_

Before I could say anything, Rose walked in with Adam and said,

"Doctor?" He turned to her. "How about we go on a trip and unwind?" She suggested. The Doctor looked up at me and said, "Sure. How does a trip sound Dree?" Rose turned to me and gave me her best puppy eyes. I chuckled despite the pit of guilt forming in my stomach and said,

"Of course we can go on a trip Rosie."

She beamed before asking the Doctor to choose a place for her. He nodded and we were off.

 **ILHM**

We landed on an observation deck in what looked like a spaceship, or maybe a space station... Rose was beaming like a six year old on Christmas who just got a puppy as she showed Adam around. He was simply amazed at the view, the aliens and everything else this structure held within. The Doctor and I went over to some TV monitors in silence, where a traffic report was being given.

"Solar flare activity has increased across space lanes five, five, six and all commercial flights are advised to avoid..." A woman on the screen droned on and on before Rose and Adam walked over.

"So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship. No, wait a minute, space station, and er, go and try that gate over there. Off you go." The Doctor said in fake happiness.

"Two hundred thousand?" Rose asked, still slightly shocked about time travel.

"Two hundred thousand." I responded with a small smile that didn't quite reach my eyes.

"Right." Rose said with a smile before beckoning Adam over, who was still gaping at everything in shock.

"Oh, my God." He said with a gasp.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I said warmly.

"Where are we?" He asked Rose.

"Good question. Let's see. So, er, judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year two hundred thousand. If you listen..." I smirked as Rose rattled off everything The Doctor had told her, in her own words.

"Yeah." Adam said, listening carefully.

"Engines." Rose continued. "We're on some sort of space station. Yeah, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here. They could turn the heating down. Tell you what - let's try that gate. Come on!" She shouted with a smile before dragging Adam off. With a shake of my head, I followed them with the Doctor trailing behind me. Rose lead us through the metal gate to a massive viewing window.

"Here we go! And this is. I'll let the Doctor describe it." Rose said, after all that was all the Doctor told her.

"The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle." The Doctor said with a small smile. The next thing we knew, Adam had fainted from the sheer beauty and magnificence of the view below.

"He's your boyfriend." I said when Rose looked to me for help.

"Not anymore." Rose said, disappointed that Adam had been fainted even though he had gone up against a DALEK before this. Once we roused Adam, we went out to the main room of the floor we were on. I looked at the walls and saw that the space station has a central hub with three wheels turning. Nothing exciting really...

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners." The Doctor said briskly.

"Out of the way!" A man said, slightly shoving the Doctor. Suddenly there are a lot of people bustling around, opening up food vending stations and serving customers at their counters.

"Thank you very much indeed. Somebody there? That's great. What do you want, love? All right, keep moving. I'll be with you lot in a minute. Here you are. One at a time. What now, what was it? Kronkburger with cheese, kronkburger with pajatos. Do you want a drink? Oi, you, mate. Stop pushing. Get back. I said, back." A chef shouted as people raided her station.

"Fine cuisine?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"My watch must be wrong. No, it's fine. It's weird." The Doctor said with a puzzled frown.

"That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was." I said teasingly.

"My history's perfect." The Doctor sassed back.

"Well, obviously not." I said, slightly annoyed.

"They're all human. What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?" Adam asked confusedly.

"Good question. Actually, that is a good question. Adam, me old mate, you must be starving." The Doctor said to Adam, trying to keep him from freaking out.

"No, I'm just a bit time sick." Adam replied, and I snickered. _"Time sick? Like motion sickness from THE TIME VORTEX? Pretty sure that's not possible."_

"No, you just need a bit of grub. Oi, mate - how much is a kronkburger?" I asked a vendor.

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now join the queue." The man said with a smile. I smiled back and turned to the Doctor.

"Money. We need money. Let's use a cashpoint." The Doctor said jovially.

"Attention all staff. All coverage of the Glasgow water riots being transferred five through nine." A voice said over the intercom as The Doctor goes to a Credit Five cashpoint and does something clever with his sonic screwdriver. It produced a plastic card which the Doctor hands to Adam. I grabbed it and turned it over in my hands a few times before handing it back to him.

"There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." The Doctor said mock sternly.

"How does it work?" Adam asked, still hopelessly lost.

"Go and find out. Stop nagging me. The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it. Off you go, then. Your first date." The Doctor said with a slight smirk in Rose's direction.

"You're going to get a smack, you are." I said while observing Rose's expression before she and Adam turned and walked away. Once they were gone, we approached two smartly dressed women.

"Er, this is going to sound daft, but can you tell us where we are?" I asked kindly.

"Floor One Three Nine. Could they write it any bigger?" A woman with tight braids said while pointing to a doorway that 139 written on it in huge lettering.

"Floor one three nine of what?" The Doctor asked.

"Must've been a hell of a party." The woman said with a smile.

"You're on Satellite Five." A woman with reddish brown hair said with a kind smile.

"What's Satellite Five?" The Doctor asked, and I could tell that the ladies were incredibly confused.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" The woman with the braids asked us snidely.

"Look at us. We're stupid." I said cheerfully.

"Hold on, wait a minute. Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?" The red-head asked us.

"You've got us. Well done. You're too clever for us." I responded happily as the Doctor held up his psychic paper ID.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion." The red-head stage whispered to the braided girl.

"Right, fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor five hundred I'll do anything." The woman with the braids said eagerly.

"Why, what happens on Floor five hundred?" The Doctor asked.

"The walls are made of gold. And you should know, Mister Management. So, this is what we do." The women explained as she walked over to a wall monitor.

"Latest news, sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day. Space lane seventy seven closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant." The woman with the braids showed us.

"I get it. You broadcast the news." I said in realization.

 **ILHM**

 **No one's POV**

"All staff are reminded that the canteen area now operates a self cleaning table system. Thank you!" A voice said over the intercom.

"Try this. It's called Zaphic. It's nice, it's like a, er, Slush Puppy." Rose said to Adam, trying to make him more comfortable.

"What flavour?" Adam asked warily as Rose took a sip.

"Sort of beef?" She said, not entirely sure herself.

"Oh, my God. It's like everything's gone, home, family, everything." Adam said slightly shocked and sad. Rose thought about it for a minute before taking out her mobile phone.

"This helps. The Doctor gave it a bit of a top-up. Who's back home, your mum and dad?" Rose asked Adam cheerily.

"Yeah." Adam said, slightly confused.

"Phone them up." She said, handing him the mobile phone.

"But that's one hundred and ninety eight thousand years ago." Adam said, now very confused.

"Honestly, try it. Go on." Rose said happily.

"Is there a code for planet Earth?" Adam asked. By now, Rose was getting kind of frustrated.

"Just dial." She said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry we're not in. Please leave a message. Thanks. Bye" A machine said once the phone stopped ringing.

"It's er. Hi. It's me." Adam said softly, not quite believing that he had actually called his house from the future." I've sort of gone travelling. I met these people and we've gone travelling together." He continued.

"But, er, I'm fine, and I'll call you later. Love you. Bye. That is so..." Adam said with his mouth hanging open.

 **Dree's POV**

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" I shouted with a smile, I didn't see Adam keep Rose's phone. They ran over and we led them over to the women we had met earlier. Turns out their names are Suki and Cathica.

"Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?" Cathica asked us politely.

"Right from scratch, thanks." I said with a smile. The Doctor nodded to confirm my request.

"Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot,- my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy." Cathica explained to the other people who were in the streaming room.

"Actually, it's the law." Suki piped up.

"Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go." Cathica lightly scolded her before she settled into the central chair.

"And engage safety." Cathica said calmly. The seven held their hands over palm print on the table in front of them. Lights started to come on around the room and Cathica clicked her fingers, a portal opens in her forehead. The seven put their hands into the palm prints.

"And three, two, and spike!" Cathica shouted as a beam of light shone into her portal. My eyes widened in shock. The Doctor was watching, shocked and a little disgusted. I looked to him for an explanation, as did Rose and Adam.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer." The Doctor explained, not noticing how our eyes widened in horror.

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius." Rose said, slightly amazed.

"Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head'd blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets." The Doctor said.

"So, what about all these people round the edge?" I asked, gesturing to all of them

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power." The Doctor said, dazed.

"Do you want to get out?" I asked Adam and Rose.

"No. No, this technology, it's amazing." Adam said, awestruck.

"This technology's wrong." The Doctor said with a frown.

"Trouble?" I asked him. He nodded, but didn't look at me. I winced and turned my attention back to Cathica and her team.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor said.

Then, Suki pulled her hands away as if she had just received an electric shock. The other six lift their hands and the information beam shuts down. Cathica's portal closed and she sat up with a huff.

"Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?" She whined.

"Must have been a glitch." Suki said apologetically.

"Oh." Cathica said with a pout.

"Promotion." The intercom called out and a wall lit up with a projection of the word.

"Come on. This is it. Come on. Oh God, make it me. Come on, say my name, say my name, say my name." Cathica pleaded.

"Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to Floor five hundred." The intercom droned.

"I don't believe it. Floor five hundred." Suki said, shocked.

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you." Cathica asked angrily.

"I don't know. I just applied on the off chance and they've said yes." Suki said, still shocked.

"That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor five hundred for three years." Cathica whined.

"What's Floor five hundred?" Rose asked me.

"The walls are made of gold." I whispered back to her.

 **ILHM**

"Cathica, I'm going to miss you. Floor five hundred, thank you." Suki said to the Doctor, Cathica and I.

"We didn't do anything." The Doctor and I said with a frown.

"Well, you're my lucky charms." She said before hugging us both. I smiled and hugged her back as did the Doctor.

"All right. I'll hug anyone." The Doctor said with a smile. It pained me to see that his smile didn't reach his eyes. Tears welled up in my eyes and I struggled to keep them at bay.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Rose said to Adam, who looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"What, with the head thing?" Adam asked incredulous.

"Yeah, well, she's closed it now!" Rose said, sort of annoyed.

"Yeah, but. It's everything. It freaks me out. And I just need to. If I could just cool down. Sort of acclimatise." Adam said weakly, trying to get away from everyone.

"How do you mean?" Rose asked him soothingly.

"Maybe I could just go and sit on the observation deck. Would that be all right? Soak it in, you know. Pretend I'm a citizen of the year two hundred thousand." Adam said with a small smile.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked him with a smile. The Doctor glared at Adam at my suggestion.

"No, no, you stick with the Doctor. You'd rather be with him. It's going to take a better man than me to get between you two. Anyway, I'll be on the deck." Adam said, paling.

"Here you go. Take the Tardis key. You know, just in case it gets a bit too much." Rose said, tossing him her key. I frowned slightly. The TARDIS wasn't something to be taken lightly, it was something to be cherished, loved and respected. Not given free entry privileges to a random human that we had met _yesterday._

"Yeah, like it's not weird in there." Adam said snarkily. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned away from them.

"All staff are reminded that the sixteen forty break session has been shortened by ten minutes. Thank you." The intercom droned again as Adam left with the key, unnoticed.

"Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye!" Suki said as she stood in the lift while it closed.

"Good riddance." Cathica said coldly, still hurt that Suki got promoted and not her.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs." The Doctor said with a frown.

"We won't. Once you go to Floor five hundred you never come back." Cathica replied nonchalantly before walking away. We followed her back through the cafeteria.

"Have you ever been up there?" I asked her gently, not wanting to upset the woman more.

"I can't. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to five hundred except for the chosen few." She said mournfully.

 **ILHM**

No one's POV

[Observation deck]

Adam put his hand on a palm print on a vertical console.

"Give me access." Adam ordered the monitor console lit up at his demand and he asked again,

"Give me..." He trailed off as the computer let off a mild electric shock.

"I can learn anything." He said with a dark smirk as the computer lit up with information.

"Let's try computers. From the twenty first century to the present date, give me the history of the microprocessor." He said earnestly as data scrolled down the monitor.

"Oh my God." He said in wonder.

 **ILHM**

"Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance. Can't you give it a rest?" Cathica said, annoyed by the Doctor's non stop questions.

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"I went to floor sixteen when I first arrived. That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all. You're not management, are you." Cathica asked in realization of why we were asking so many questions. It wasn't for her to move up, it was because we literally had no idea where we were or what was going on.

"At last. She's clever." The Doctor said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything."

"Don't you even ask?" I asked her.

"Well, why would I?" She replied with a frown.

"You're a journalist. Why's all the crew human?" The Doctor asked her matter of factly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Cathica asked, exasperated.

"There's no aliens on board. Why?" The Doctor fired off.

"I don't know. No real reason. They're not banned or anything." Cathica said, confused.

"Then where are they?" I asked her.

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats." Cathica said uncertainly.

"What threats?" The Doctor shot back.

"I don't know all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see. Just lots of little reasons, that's all." She said dazedly.

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice." The Doctor said in slight disgust. I shook my head dissapointedly at her.

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything." She said in outrage.

"I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology." The Doctor countered smugly.

"It's cutting edge." She protested.

"It's backwards. There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago." I said in exasperation.

"So, what do you think's going on?" Rose asked.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back." I said softly.

"And how would you know?" Cathica sassed.

"Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?" The Doctor inquired.

"Ninety one years ago." She said, as if it was nothing.

 **ILHM**

"We are so going to get in trouble. You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off." Cathica shouted as we soniced the mainframe.

"Rose, tell her to button it." I said while the Doctor and I fiddled with the main frame.

"You can't just vandalise the place. Someone's going to notice!" Cathica said.

"This is nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work." She said tiredly when she saw that she wasn't getting anywhere with us.

"Go on, then. See you!" The Doctor said absent mindedly.

"I can't just leave you, can I!" She said.

"If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?" Rose asked with a pout.

"I don't know. We keep asking. Something to do with the turbine." Cathica said, brushing it off.

"Something to do with the turbine." I said mockingly.

"Well, I don't know!" Cathica exclaimed, frustrated.

"Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose. Look at Rose. Rose is asking the right kind of question." The Doctor said with a smile in Rose's direction.

"Oh, thank you." Rose said, slightly flattered.

"Why is it so hot?" He asked no one in particular.

"One minutes you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!" Cathica said exasperatedly.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important." He said matter of factly.

 **ILHM**

No one's POV

"Security scan complete." The Computer droned.

"Well, who is he?" The Editor demanded.

"He is no one." The computer replied.

"What does that mean?" He asked with a frown

"He is no one." The computer repeated.

"What, you mean he has a fake ID?" The Editor asked.

"He has no identification." The computer replied.

"But everyone's registered. We have a census for the entire Empire." He cried out in frustration.

"He is no one." The computer repeated.

"What, he doesn't exist? Not anywhere?" The Editor asked.

"He is no one." The computer replied.

"What about the blondes?" The Editor asked.

"They are no one." The computer droned.

"All of them? Well, we all know what happens to non-entities. They get promoted. Bring them up." He ordered the workers.

"Here we go. Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout." The Doctor said to us.

"This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?" Cathica said with a head shake.

"But there's something wrong." I said with a frown.

"I suppose." Cathica said with a frown, noticing something.

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down." Cathica said worriedly.

"All the way from the top." The Doctor said with a nod.

"Floor five hundred." I said in realization.

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat." The Doctor said softly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?" I asked Rose and the Doctor.

"You can't. You need a key." Cathica said with a frown.

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here. Here we go. Override two one five point nine." The Doctor ordered.

"How come it's given you the code?" She asked us with a pout.

"Someone up there likes me." The Doctor said with a slight frown.

"Come on. Come with us." I said earnestly to Cathica.

"No way." She said with a scoff.

"Bye!" The Doctor said cheerily with a wave.

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me." She said before leaving.

"That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just you, you and me." The Doctor said

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Good." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Yep." Rose said, slightly scared about walking into a trap.

 **ILHM**

"The walls are not made of gold. You should go back downstairs." The Doctor said when we got up there and the walls were coated in ice.

"Tough." Rose and I said stubbornly.

"I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" The Editor asked us, leering at me.

"Suki. Suki! Hello? Can you hear me? Suki? What have you done to her?" I screamed at the editor.

"I think she's dead." The Dotor said sadly.

"She's working." Rose said, confused.

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets." The Doctor said, working it out.

"Oh! You're full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?" The Editor asked me.

"It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on." I said with a small smile. The next thing I knew, Suki grabbed Rose and two other zombies grabbed the Doctor. I turned around as the Editor grabbed me.

"Tell me who you are." The Editor demanded as he shook me slightly.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I." I sassed back.

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise." He said with a smirk.

"And who's that?" I asked him innocently.

"It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live." The Editor explained with a smirk before a growl resounded around the room.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client." The Editor corrected. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up. I saw a giant lump hanging from the ceiling, with a very nasty set of teeth in a mouth on the end of a pseudopod.

"What is that?" Rose shrieked.

"You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" I asked him in confusion.

"That thing, as you put it, is in charge of the human race. For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max." The Editor said non chalantly.

Then, the Doctor and Rose were placed in hefty sets of manacles.

"Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote." The Editor said with a smirk.

"So all the people on Earth are like, slaves." I said with a sneer.

"Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?" The Editor asked me.

"Yes." I said coldly.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?" He asked me with a pout.

"Yes." The Doctor said, knowing how I reacted to things like this.

"You're no fun." He said to the Doctor.

"Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am." The Doctor snarled.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he. But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit." The Editor said to me.

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed." Rose said.

"From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it." He said darkly.

"Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing." The Editor said placatingly then The Doctor and Rose spotted Cathica behind the Editor's back.

"What about you? You're not a Jagrabelly" Rose said, confused.

"Jagrafess." I corrected her absent mindedly.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human." Rose said while I stared at all the people who were frozen and had had their lives ripped away by this creature.

"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well." The Editor said absent mindedly.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own." I said with a glare.

"No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself." He said with a fake smile.

"No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?" I asked him snarkily.

"Three thousand years." He deadpanned.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system." The Doctor said as he worked it out.

 **ILHM**

[Adam's home]

Adam settled in the broadcast chair and opened his portal, then phones home.

"It's me again. Don't wipe this message. It's just going to sound like white noise, but save it because I can-"

[Newsroom]

"Translate it, okay? Three, two, one and spike." Adam said calmly as info beamed into his head.

 **ILHM**

"But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?" The Editor asked me, curious.

"Leave her alone. I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler. The woman you're manhandling is Dree. We're nothing, we're just wandering." The Doctor shouted.

"Tell me who you are!" The Editor shouted right back.

"He just said!" I shrieked.

"Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-" He broke off as the Jagrafess growled.

"Time Lords..." He said softly, a grin blooming on his face.

"What?" I said in horror.

"Oh, yes. The last two Time Lords in their travelling machine. Oh, with their little human girl from long ago..." The Editor said sadly.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I shouted with my eyes narrowed.

"Time travel." He said, the evil smile widening.

"Help!" Adam shouted over the monitor.

"Someone's been telling you lies." The Doctor said.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" The Editor asked innocently as he called up the holo-monitor showing Adam in the broadcast chair.

"Oh, my God. His head!" Rose said, gaping.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything." I screamed.

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in you S. Tardis." The Editor said with a smirk.

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first." I said, my eyes having turned into slits by now.

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key." The Editor said with an eye roll as the key rose out of Adam's pocket.

"You and your boyfriends!" I shrieked at Rose.

"Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing." The Editor said gleefully.

"And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold." The Doctor said coldly.

"Someone's disengaged the safety. Who's that?" The Editor asked himself as an alarm went off and he pulled up the holo monitor.

"It's Cathica." I said happily.

"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows." The Doctor said in a jubilant tone.

"Terminate her access." The Editor ordered.

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five. The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that." I said softly.

"It's getting hot." Rose said.

"I said, terminate. Burn out her mind." The Editor ordered Suki.

"Oh no, you don't. You should have promoted me years back." Cathica said as he tried to disconnect her.

The consoles exploded and the dead operators collapsed. Alarms sounded in the rest of Satellite Five and people panicked. Rose wiggled out of her manacles.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." I said as I worked it out.

"Yes, I'm trying, sir, but I don't know how she did it. It's impossible. A member of staff with an idea." The Editor said shakily as Rose grabbed the sonic and tried to free the Doctor.

"What do I do?" Rose shouted.

"Flick the switch! Oi, mate, want to bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang. See you in the headlines!" The Doctor said as we ran from the room. Finally free, the Doctor, Rose and I leave.

"Actually, sir, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll resign. Bye, then!" The Editor said, trying to escape.

"Let go of me!" He shouted as some of the left over zombies grabbed him.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" He repeated as the Jagrafess exploded.

 **ILHM**

"We're just going to go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage." I said with an apologetic smile.

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me." Cathica pleaded.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The human race should accelerate. All back to normal." The Doctor explained.

"What about your friend?" She asked us.

"He's not my friend." I said darkly.

"Now, don't..." Rose said, but she trailed off when the Doctor and I glared at him.

"I'm all right now. Much better. And I've got the key. Look, it's. It all worked out for the best, didn't it? You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge." Adam said weakly as the Doctor took the key and shoved him into the TARDIS.

 **ILHM**

"It's my house. I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home! Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock." Adam said, relieved to be alive.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" I said, marching over to him.

"No. What do you mean?" Adam lied as the Doctor picked up the answering machine.

"The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world." The Doctor said coldly before sonicing the telephone, causing it to explode.

"That's it, then. See you." I said, wanting nothing more than to be away from this jerk.

"How do you mean, see you?" Adam asked, confused.

"As in goodbye." The Doctor said.

"But what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head opens." Adam pleaded.

"What, like this?" The Doctor sassed before clicking his fingers.

"Don't." Adam replied coldly as he closed it.

"Don't do what?" I asked him innocently before clicking my fingers.

"Stop it!" He cried out.

"All right now, Doctor, Dree, that's enough. Stop it." Rose said with a smirk.

"Thank you." Adam said in relief. Then Rose clicked her fingers.

"Oi!" He shouted.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Rose said with a smirk as Adam closed it again.

"The whole of history could have changed because of you." I said, all humor gone.

"I just wanted to help." Adam said sadly.

"You were helping yourself." The Doctor scoffed.

"And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this." He said frustratedly.

"Yes I can. 'Cause if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck." I said angrily.

"But I want to come with you." Adam said softly.

"I only take the best. I've got Dreamer. And Rose." My heart swelled with his words. I knew that after all that, I was getting closer to forgiving him, and vice versa. Adam tried to get us to take him with us, but we simply stepped inside the TARDIS and flew away.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hi every body! So sorry about this being a little late, I was really wrapped up in Chicago Youth Symphony work and my siblings are being very annoying. SOOO, how did you like it? Leave me a review if you feel like anything could be improved, but also leave one to tell me how you like it! The next chapter will be a filler, might have it up later this week, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Remember, if you have followed this story, leave me a pm telling me what your favorite anime is. I love you all, hope the weekend has been fun for you!**

 **-Sora**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC Dree/Dreamer and any other OCs I create, also any parts of the story that aren't recognizable.**

 **A/N Hello everyone! I hope everybody enjoyed The Long Game, even though it was REALLY long... Anyway, I promised you all a filler, so here it is! I'm so happy to be over 20k words on this story, you have no idea. Now that I have reached that goal, I will now attempt to get to 40k. I hope you all are having a very good day, and that people will answer the question I asked on the last chapter and here's your new chapter! Love you guys!**

 **-Sora**

Dree's POV

I was walking around the TARDIS after the Satellite 5 incident occurred when I found the room. The name above the door was written in Gallifreyan, from what I could tell, but the door was ajar. My curiosity overcame me and I slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

The room was magnificent! It was large, with burnt orange walls and hardwood flooring that had been stained red. On the walls, there were photos. A woman with silver hair, green blue eyes and a warm smile was sitting next to a man with light blonde hair, hazel eyes, a red and cream suit which, surprisingly, had a piece of celery pinned to it was hanging close to me. They looked so happy, it made me smile too. A little farther down, a woman with blue hair and silver eyes was standing next to a man with curly brown hair, icy blue eyes and a dark suit. In this picture they looked so solemn, it almost broke my heart.

I continued to walk amongst the photos, and it seemed that the man's eyes got happier as I went farther into the room. Eventually, I reached the end of the hallway and I saw a picture of three people instead of two. There was a girl in the center, and two boys on either side of her. The girl had hair that had all the colors of the rainbow and one green eye while the other was violet. The boy on her right had sandy blonde hair, green eyes and a smile that would melt a young girl's heart. On her left, there was a boy with ruffled dark brown hair, clear grey eyes and a smug smirk on his face as he looked towards the girl. I chuckled at the picture for a little bit before turning to leave. Fate was not in my favor, for when I turned, I almost ran into the Doctor.

"Oh!" My face turned beet red and I started to stammer.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked me with a frown.

"Oh, um er, the door was open..." I mumbled.

"And you wanted a peek?"

"Yeah... I was curious."

"Do you know who these kids are?" He asked me while turning to the picture.

"No, I don't."

"The blonde boy is me, in my first body. The other boy is my friend, the Master, in his first body."

"And the girl?"

He took a deep breath before replying,

"That's Alice's first body. That's my wife."

My eyes widened and I said softly,

"She's beautiful..."

"Was. I didn't get to her in time, she's most likely dead."

I rested a hand on his arm and said softly,

"That doesn't mean that she's truly gone Doctor. She's always with you."

He smiled at me for a few seconds before saying softly,

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked him.

"For putting you under pressure with the watch. It was wrong and I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, and believe it or not, I came to realize something."

"What?" He asked.

"I think that I'm almost ready to leave all this behind."

His eyes widened and he gaped.

"Really?"

"Yes. I just want to say goodbye to Rose, and explain everything, and then... I'll be ready." I said determinedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you want me to?"

"Yes! Yes, I really do, but I don't want you to feel like you owe me something."

I shook my head with a smile and said,

"I'm not doing this because I feel like I owe you, I'm doing it because I want to be the real me."

He was beaming by now and before I knew it, he scooped me up into his arms and spun me around. I laughed delightedly and said,

"Lets go explain everything to Rose."

He nodded and we ran to Rose's hideout and threw open the door.

"Rosie! I have news!" I shouted.

"Hmm, what?" She said blearily.

"The Doctor and I have something to tell you." I said excitedly.

"Are you pregnant?!" She shrieked, shooting off the couch.

"NO!" The Doctor and I shouted, blushing.

"Oh... Well then, what's up?" She asked, slightly calmer.

"Well, remember what I told you about my people Rose?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yeah, you said that they could save themselves from death by putting their souls into a watch. Hang on... What's going on?" She asked us with a frown.

I took a deep breath before taking the watch out of my pocket. Her eyes widened and she stammered out,

"You, you, you're a..." She started to hyperventilate slightly.

"Yes Rosie, I'm a Time Lord in hiding."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She shouted, I winced.

"I didn't know until shortly after I started traveling with the Doctor." I replied.

"You could've told me when you came over!" She shrieked.

I shook my head and said,

"You would've tried to talk me out of it. Even now, you're going to try, but my answer is no. I am going to open this watch and regain my true soul."

She stared at me for a few seconds before saying softly,

"You're serious."

"Yes Rose, I am."

"Do you really want this?" She asked me.

"Rose, please let me do this." I pleaded.

After she took a deep breath, she nodded at me and said.

"You have my blessing."

I beamed and turned to the Doctor while throwing my arms around his neck. Once we stopped hugging, the Doctor lead us into the console room. I took a deep breath and turned towards them with a smile.

"I'm ready."

The Doctor nodded and I waved at them before opening the watch and letting the golden light envelop me.

 **ILHM**

The Dreamer's POV

The dark... it was lessening... was I free? Had Dree decided to open the watch and let me be with him again? I could see the Doctor through her eyes, he was still as handsome as ever. I smiled slightly as Dree's soul died and mine flew into my body again. Once I was fully restored, I realized I had to regenerate. Damn, I hated doing this, I was already on my 4th when I used the Chameleon Arch! Now I was on my 5th... grr. Once the process was over and done with, I sat up from my place on the floor of the control room. My eyes widened when I realized that there was still a gaping hole in my memories. The Doctor walked over to me and said softly,

"You ok Dree?"

"I'm not Dree... I'm the Dreamer." I said as I looked up at the Doctor. His eyes widened before he scooped me off the ground and buried his face in my neck. Tears leaked down my face as he whispered,

"You're alive... you're ok..."

 _ **"Hello Theta..."**_ I whispered in Gallifreyan.

He sobbed again and whispered back,

 ** _"Hey Alice..."_** I smiled and held him tighter. He cried into my shoulder out of pure happiness and said softly,

"I'm so happy you're ok!"

"Of course I am. I couldn't leave my best friend alone!" I said with a smile, but my smile turned to frown as he pulled away.

"Best friend?" He said, puzzled.

"Yeah! We've been best friends for forever! You, me and **_Koschei..."_** I whispered the last word in Gallifreyan so that Rose wouldn't understand me. I remembered everything she had done for me while I was human, and I sent a warm smile in her direction.

"Um Alice?" I turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"What do you remember after the Academy?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"Not much, just hanging out with you guys, a lot of children... and the war." I said softly.

"Wait... what do you remember about your 400th birthday?" He asked me urgently.

"Just the party, but nothing afterwards." I said with a slight frown. What was going on?

"Alice..." His eyes filled with tears, but he quickly brushed them away.

"Let's get you cleaned up and changed into new clothes." He said softly.

Rose was standing there, incredibly shocked. I looked a lot like how I had before, but I knew that there would be differences. Like, I knew that I had gotten a little shorter and that my chest had gotten a little bigger. When I reached a mirror, i was pleasantly surprised. My hair was pink, but my eyes were still blue. My facial shape had stayed the same, so I really didn't look too different. I smiled at the reflection and said,

"I didn't do too bad with this regen."

He chuckled and said softly,

"It reminds me of you first body."

I laughed and said,

"My unicorn hair! And my heterochromia in the eyes!"

He smiled and said,

"You go get tidied up, we're going on another adventure once Rose decides on a destination."

"Kay!" I said before disappearing into the TARDIS closet to get dressed.

 **NO ONE'S POV**

Once The Dreamer had gone inside the closet, The Doctor went into his own room and succumbed to his tears. _How could she not remember our marriage? Was she unhappy and suppress the memories? Did she hate me for burning Gallifrey and decide that she didn't want to remember what we had as punishment if I found her?_

He continued to cry for a little while before vowing to himself that he would help he remember. He looked up at the ceiling of his room and said,

"I promise you Alice, I will help you remember."

 **To Be Continued**

 **YAY! She did it! Now our resident Time Lady is in her full form and is ready to rock! Sorry about her amnesia, its just that I thought that this story had to have a low point even though it was right after their fight. Believe me, I wish that I could've made her just remember the Doctor's marriage to her, but I already had the story planned out like this so I had to plod on. Anyway, how is everybody's day going? Good? Bad? Let me know if anything should be changed or if you absolutely hated it, so that I can try to make it better. Next episode is Father's Day, it will most likely be up by next week or a little later, depends on my schedule. The first photo mentioned is Dreamer's second body, the second one is her third and the last one is her first. Her fourth is the profile picture for this story. Her fifth is on my profile page. Have a good day, hope you liked it!**

 **-Sora**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who... :'(**

 **Hello my friends! Wow, already on Father's Day! And now we have a TIME LADY! I'm super excited for having DoctorXDreamer bonding time and for steady remembrance on Dreamer's part. Don't worry, I won't make you guys wait too long... just enough time for Dreamer to get to know this new Doctor before returning to her *cough- married -cough* life. I'm sure you all have figured out who Dreamer is to the Doctor so I'm not going to spell it out. Anyway, here's the new update!**

 **-Sora**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"Peter Alan Tyler my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th September 1954." Rose said softly, remembering all the things Jackie told her when she was younger.

"Come here, Rose. Come here." She heard Jackie say in her head.

"Who's that? It's your daddy. You weren't old enough to remember when he died. 1987, 7th of November. Do you remember what I told you? The day that Stuart Hoskins and Sarah Clarke got married. He was always having adventures. Oh, he would have loved to have seen you now." Her voice said softly.

 **ILHM**

 **Dreamer's POV**

One I was dressed in a black trench coat, dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt and my pink hair pulled into a high ponytail, I walked out into the console room. Rose was staring at me, still a little shaken about my hair and eye color and the Doctor was smiling at me. I grinned at them before sitting down on the captain's chair with the Doctor. He wrapped and arm around my shoulder and held me close while Rose told him about her dad. My smile faded as I heard about Peter Alan Tyler. Jackie had told me stories about him when Rose wasn't home and we were just hanging out.

"That's what Mum always says. So I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" Rose asked us.

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" The Doctor asked her with a worried look.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it." Rose said, thinking she had upset us.

"No, we can do anything. We're just more worried about you." I said softly, my voice had turned more Irish by the sound of it.

"I want to see him." She said with a smile.

"Your wish is our command. But be careful what you wish for." I warned her as we set the coordinates for their wedding. Something in my gut was telling me that something would go wrong...

 **ILHM**

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice..." The registrar droned.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anita..." I frowned as he stumbled over Jackie's name in the vows.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di." Jackie said with a nervous smile.

"I thought he'd be taller." Rose whispered to us.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part." The registrar said.

 **ILHM**

"November the 7th?" The Doctor asked her for confirmation.

"1987." Rose replied with a nod.

 **ILHM**

We arrived on a perfectly normal street in London. The sun was shining and everything seemed like it was alright, but it wasn't. This was the day that Rose's father, Peter Alan Tyler would die and leave Jackie and Rose alone.

"It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day." Rose said softly.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?" I asked her while setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She replied with a small nod.

We walked over to Jordan Road. This was where Jackie had said he had died.

"This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase." She scoffed.

"He got out of his car." She whispered to herself as a car pulled into the curb.

"And crossed the road." She continued, with tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, God. This is it." She choked out as Pete got out of the van. The Doctor grabbed our hands as tears filled our eyes and a few leaked down my face. A beige car came round the corner and straight into Pete. The driver shielded his face with his arm and keeps going, leaving Pete and the broken vase in the middle of the road. P

"Go to him, quick." The Doctor and I urged her. But, she couldn't. She was so shocked over what she had just witnessed, that moving was impossible.

"It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own. Can I try again?" She pleaded. The Doctor and I shared a look before nodding. When we got back, we saw ourselves by the curbside and I whispered to her.

"Right, that's the first us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and he follows, then go to your dad." She nodded at me and we watched.

"Oh, God. This is it." Rose 1 said softly.

"I can't do this." She whispered fearfully.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here." The Doctor said, but his words convinced Rose to do something incredibly stupid. She ran forward as Pete was getting out of the car and my eyes widened when I realized what she was going to do.

"Rose! No!" We shouted in unison as she pushes her father out of the car's way.

"I did it. I saved your life." She said breathlessly.

"Blimey, did you see the speed of it? Did you get his number?" He asked her frantically.

"I really did it. Oh, my God, look at you. You're alive! That car was going to kill you." She scolded him.

"Give me some credit, I did see it coming. I wasn't going to walk under it, was I." He quipped.

"I'm Rose." She greeted him with a smile.

"That's a coincidence. That's my daughter's name." He replied with a matching smile

"That's a great name. Good choice. Well done." She said proudly.

"Right, I'd better shift. I've got a wedding to go to." He said while moving towards his car.

"Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?" She asked, feigning curiosity. My fists were clenched as I watched in mixed fury and horror. For all we knew, she could have just altered time to a point of horrible danger!

"Yeah, are you going?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said, even though neither of us had agreed.

"You and your parents need a lift?" He asked. Rose blushed before nodding. Theta seemed quite smug when Pete said we were Rose's parents and I rolled my eyes at it. He and Koschei had gotten into plenty of fights over this, back on Gallifrey. We got into the car and started driving towards Pete's flat.

 **ILHM**

"Right, there we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there, milk's in the fridge. Well, it would be, wouldn't it. Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt, make a lot of money out of that. Sell it to students and things. I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute. Got to go and change." He rambled as we stepped into the flat.

"All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink. Here it is, on display. Where it should be. Third prize at the bowling. First two got to go to Didcot. Health drinks. Tonics, mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever. Solar power. Mum said he was going to do this. Now he can. Okay, look I'll tell him you guys aren't my parents." She said when she caught sight of our glares.

"When we met, I said travel with me in space. You said no. Then I said time machine and you had second thoughts." The Doctor said coldly.

"It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it." She said feebly.

"I did it again. I picked another stupid ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you." The Doctor ranted angrily. I laid a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down even though I was just as ticked off.

"So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad." Rose stated harshly. My eyes widened and I winced. Low blow Rose...

"We know what we're doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point." I tried to explain until Rose interrupted.

"But he's alive!" She whisper shouted.

"Our entire planet died. Our whole families. Do you think it never occurred to us to go back and save them?" I said with a crack in my voice.

"But it's not like I've changed history. Not much. I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything." Rose tried to reason.

"Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive." The Doctor said, seeing that I was close to tears.

"What, would you rather him dead?" Rose said angrily.

"I'm not saying that." He replied softly.

"No, I get it! For once, you two are not the most important people in my life." She shouted. I stiffened and my eyes turned glassy as I walked over to her.

"Let's see how you get on without us, then. Give me the key. The Tardis key. If we're so insignificant, give it back." I said with no emotion in my voice. Rose stared at me wide eyed before snapping out,

"All right then, I will." Before slapping the key into my hand.

"You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye, then." I said coldly. The Doctor's gaze turned sad as he remembered who had said those same words to me so long ago.

"You don't scare me. I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you'll hang around outside the Tardis waiting for me. And I'll make you wait a long time!" She shouted as I walked out, the Doctor following me.

"You don't know me." I said as I walked away. Rose slammed the door in frustration which caused Pete to look around the corner.

"Family trouble?" He asked her. She glared at him before they got in the car and left.

 **ILHM**

"You miss her don't you?" The Doctor asked me. I looked over at him, my eyes no longer glassy and nodded.

"She sounded just like my little sister." Tears filled my eyes as I remembered the little girl who had followed the Doctor and I around all the time. Who treated us like her parents, until she got married. Then she shunned us, and when we got angry, she said the _exact same thing_ Rose had just said to us. The Doctor grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently before we continued to walk.

 **ILHM**

The Doctor and I were outside the Tardis when he looked up for a moment. He unlocked the doors and opened them to reveal an empty police telephone box. The Tardis interior was missing!

"Rose!" We shouted before running off to the church.

 **ILHM**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"I met this bloke at the horse's, and he's cutting me in on copyright." Pete said proudly.

"But I thought you were a proper businessman and that." Rose replied with a frown.

"I wish! Oh, I do a bit of this, a bit of that. I scrape by." He explained.

"Right. So I must've heard wrong. So, really you're a bit of a Del Boy?" She asked him.

"Oh, shoot me down in flames. You're not related to my wife by any chance, are you?" He whined, apparently Jackie had called him a Del Boy too.

"Oh, my God. She's going to be at the wedding." Rose started to freak out a bit.

"What, Jackie? Do you know her?" Pete asked her.

"Sort of." She said, still freaking out.

"What's she told you about me, then?" He inquired.

"She said she'd picked the most fantastic man in the world." Rose answered with a smile playing on her lips.

"Must be a different Jackie, then. She'd never say that." Pete scoffed before turning the radio to 105.4. Don't Mug Yourself, by the Streets came on and Rose frowned.

"This stuff goes right over my head." Pete grumbled as he glared at the radio.

"That's not out yet." Rose muttered to herself.

"It's a good job and all." Pete continued to talk about his job.

"I'm just going to check my messages." Rose said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"How do you mean, messages? Is that a phone?" He asked her in wonder.

"Yeah." She replied absent mindedly and clicked on her missed calls.

"Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you." Rose frowned at the message. Who the hell was Watson?

 **ILHM**

"Now, that's what I call a meringue." Jackie's friend Bev said to the bride as she emerged from her car.

"Listen, Stuart's dad said and go round the block, cos there's people missing." Jackie's friend Suzie said to the bride frantically.

"How do you mean, missing?" The bride, Sarah, asked worriedly.

"There's no Dave, no Sunita, no Bea." Bev listed off.

"There's no one from the Lamb and Flag." Suzie said mournfully.

"Oh, my train's detached again. I knew I should've used Velcro." Sarah scolded herself.

"I'm here. Stop your bellyaching. Take Rose a sec, will you?" Jackie said as she strolled over before passing a carry cot over to Bev.

"Oh, ain't she pretty?" Bev gasped as she saw Rose, all dolled up for the big day.

"She's a little madam, that's what she is. Oh, I need more hands. Where's her useless article of a dad got to?" Jackie complained as she fixed Sarah's train. Then the van pulled up to the curb and Rose got out with Pete.

"Oh, wonderful. Here he is, the accident waiting to happen. You'd be late for your own funeral and it nearly was!" Jackie shouted at Pete.

"No damage done." Pete said meekly.

"And who's this? What're you looking at with your mouth open?" Jackie snapped at Rose.

"Your hair." Rose said softly.

"What?!" Jackie shrieked in outrage.

"I've never seen it like. I mean, it's lovely. Your hair's lovely. And that baby you're holding. That would be your baby." She trailed of as Jackie held little Rose tighter to herself.

"Another one of yours, is she?" Jackie glared at Pete while Rose stared at the two of them.

"She saved my life!" Pete replied.

"Oh, that's a new one. What was it last time?" Jackie scoffed.

"I didn't even know her. She was a cloakroom attendant. I was helping her look for my ticket. There were three duffel coats all the same. Somehow the rack collapsed. We were under all this stuff." Pete explained weakly.

"Were you playing around?" Rose shouted, shocked.

"What's it got to do with you what he gets up to?" Jackie fired off at Rose.

"What does he get up to?" Rose shot back with a frown.

"You'd know." Jackie said hurtfully.

"Oh, 'cos I'm that stupid. I play around and I bring her to meet the missus. You silly cow." Pete sneered.

"But you are that stupid." Jackie all but screamed at him.

"Can we keep this stuff back home just for now?" Pete pleaded, trying to save himself from the public humiliation.

"What, with the rest of the rubbish? You bring home cut-price detergents, tonic water, Betamax tapes and none of it works. I'm drowning in your rubbish. What did he tell you? Did he say he's this big businessman, 'cos he's not. He's a failure. Born failure, that one. Rose needs a proper father, not one who's flannelling about like some big kid." Jackie snapped towards Rose and Pete.

"Jackie, I'm making a living, it keeps us fed, don't it?" Pete asked her desperately.

"Stop it!" Rose shouted, tears brimming in her eyes.

"You're not like this. You love each other." She continued.

"Oh, Pete. You never used to like them mental. Or I don't know, maybe you did." Jackie said pityingly.

"Jackie, wait, just listen." Pete started.

"If you're not careful, there'll be a wedding and a divorce on the same day." She shouted as she walked away from them.

"Wait here. Give us a couple of minutes with the missus. Tell you what, straighten the car up. Stick it round the corner or something. Don't cause anymore trouble." Pete warned her before taking the vase and handing Rose the keys.

"I'm not listening. It's just the duffel coats all over again." Jackie said to Pete.

"Jackie, sometimes a duffel coat is just a duffel coat. Things will get better soon, I promise." Pete said comfortingly.

"I've had enough of all your daft schemes. I never know where the next meal's coming from." Jackie exclaimed.

"I'll get it right, love. One day soon, I promise you, I'll get it right. Come on." Pete said softly before leading her to the church. Then a little boy ran around the corner, towards Suzie.

"Monsters! Going to eat us!" The boy shouted frantically.

"What sort of monsters, sweetheart? Is it aliens?" Suzie asked, humoring the child before laughing.

 **ILHM**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

"Rose! Get in the church!" I screamed from a few feet behind. The next thing we knew... a Reaper appeared. Rose screamed when she saw it and my eyes widened in horror. They were here to sterilize the wound, the exact thing we _didn't_ need right now!

"Get in the church!" The Doctor shouted as we tried to get the people into the church. As I tried to pull people towards the church doors, two more appeared. Damn.

"Oh, my God. What are they? What are they?" Suzie shrieked frantically.

"Inside!" I shouted.

"Sarah!" Stuart shouted fearfully as he watched his bride to be.

"Stay in there!" The Doctor instructed Stuart. While Stuart listened, his father was unfortunate to be enough of an idiot that he ran out and got devoured. I watched the scene in horror as Sarah was cut off by another Reaper.

"Sarah!" Stuart screamed. However, Sarah had luck, the Reaper chose to pounce on the vicar.

"In!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing me and pulling me behind him protectively. Soon, we were inside the church.

"They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else? Go and check the other doors! Move!" The Doctor ordered some of the guests.

"What's happening? What are they? What are they?" Jackie bombarded the Doctor with questions as he tried to get everyone in a safe environment.

"There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage." The Doctor tried to explain to her as I tried to calm the bride down.

"What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?" Jackie said, not processing anything due to stress.

"Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining." The Doctor whined. I smirked slightly and said,

"He's got a point Jackie."

"How do you know my name?" Jackie asked me with a terrified gaze.

"I haven't got time for this." The Doctor said with an exasperated sigh.

"I've never met you in my life!" Jackie exclaimed.

"No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors." He glared at her as he gave his orders.

"Yes, sir." She said meekly.

"I should have done that ages ago." He said to me as she walked away.

"I knew something like this would happen Doctor. You should've known it too! Rose is an emotional being, you shouldve realized that she would make that decision." I ranted until Stuart came over.

"My dad was out there." Stuart said softly.

'You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive." I said slightly coldly.

"My dad had-" The Doctor cut him off.

"There's nothing I can do for him." He said softly.

"No, but he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice." Stuart said as he passed it over to the Doctor.

"Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you." My eyes widened as the first phone call played.

"That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell. I don't think the telephone's going to be much use." The Doctor replied.

"But someone must have called the police." Stuart said, trying to be rational.

"Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound. By consuming everything inside." I said quietly.

"Is this because? Is this my fault?" Rose choked out. I looked over at her and nodded slowly.

 **ILHM**

"There's smoke coming up from the city but no sirens. I don't think it's just us. I think these things are all over the place. Maybe the whole world." Pete said mournfully.

"Was that a car?" His eyes widened as he saw the same beige car from before, pass by the church before disappearing.

"It's not important. Don't worry about it." I said while laying o hand on his shoulder soothingly.

 **ILHM**

"Those mates of yours. What did they mean, this is your fault?" Pete asked Rose with a frown.

"Don't know. Just everything." Rose whispered, distraught.

"I gave you my car keys. You don't give your keys to a complete stranger. It's, it's like I trusted you. Moment I met you, I just did. wound in time. You called me Dad. I can see it. My eyes, Jackie's attitude. You sound like her when you shout. You are. You are. You're my Rose. You're my Rose grown up." Pete said as his eyes brimmed and figured out Rose's identity. He pulled her into a hug, both of them teary now.

"Dad. My Dad. My Daddy." Rose sobbed out. My eyes filled with sadness as I remembered my father, the memories we shared...

"Excuse me, Mister..." Stuart trailed off, not knowing what to call the Doctor.

"Doctor." The Doctor replied.

"You seem to know what's going on." Stuart continued.

"He gives that impression, yeah." I said, walking over.

"I just wanted to ask-" Sarah asked while glancing as her fiance.

"Can you save us?" Stuart finished while sending me a pleading look.

"Who are you two, then?" The Doctor asked, god, he could be so dense.

"Stuart Hoskins." Stuart replied.

"Sarah Clark." His fiance said with a small smile.

"And one extra. Boy or girl?" I asked, nodding to Sarah's baby bump.

"I don't know. I don't want to know, really." Sarah murmured thoughtfully.

"How did all this get started?" The Doctor asked them.

"Outside the Beatbox Club, two in the morning." Stuart said, reminiscing.

"Street corner. I'd lost my purse, didn't have money for a taxi." Sarah said, looking at Stuart lovingly.

"I took her home." Stuart explained.

"Then what? Asked her for a date?" The Doctor quipped.

"Wrote his number on the back of my hand." Sarah corrected.

"Never got rid of her since. My dad said." Stuart finished with a sad smile at the mention of his father.

"I don't know what this is all about, and I know we're not important." Sarah said sadly, but was interrupted

"Who said you're not important? I've traveled to all sorts of places, done things you couldn't even imagine, but you two. Street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home. I've never had a life like that. Yes. I'll try and save you." The Doctor said with a warm smile.

"We both will." I corrected him with a slight eye roll. Then an image played in my mind.

 _ **"Doctor do you take Dreamer to be your... For as long as you both shall live?"**_

My eyes widened and I frowned. The Doctor and I had never gotten married, nor were we Mates... Hmm.

 **ILHM**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"I'm a dad. I mean, I'm already a dad, but Rose grows up and she's you. That's wonderful. I mean, I suppose I thought that you'd be a bit useless, what with my useless genes and all, but. Well, I mean, how did you get here?" Pete asked, dumbfounded.

"Do you really want to know?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah." He exclaimed.

"A time machine." She blurted out.

"Time machine." He deadpanned.

"Cross my heart." She said while miming her words.

"What, do you all have time machines where you come from?" Pete speculated.

"No, just the Doctor." She explained.

"Did you know these things were coming?" Pete asked his daughter with a frown.

"No." She whispered

"God, I don't know, my head's spinning. What's the future like?" Pete asked excitedly.

"It's not so different." She commented.

"What am I like? Have I gone grey? Have I gone bald? Don't tell me I've gone bald. So, if these mates of yours aren't your parents and I have to say, I'm glad, because being your dad and all, that's my job. Have you got a bloke?" Pete fired off.

"No, I did have." She trailed off as a little boy came up and hugged her.

"Mickey!" Jackie shouted.

"Do you know him?" Pete asked her with a smile

"I just didn't recognise him in a suit. You have to let go of me, sweetheart. I'm always saying that." Rose chuckled.

"He just grabs hold of what's passing and holds on for dear life. God help his poor girlfriend if he ever gets one." Jackie groaned.

"Me and Rose were just talking." Pete explained to Jackie.

"Oh, yeah? Talking? While the world comes to an end, what do you do? Cling to the youngest blonde. Come on, Mick." Jackie glared at Pete as they walked away.

"You can't tell her." Rose said frantically.

"Why?" Pete asked with a frown.

"I mean, I really don't want you to tell her." She said emphatically.

"What, do you don't want people to know?" Pete asked her.

"Where I come from, Jackie doesn't know how to work the timer on the video recorder." She explained.

"I showed her that last week." Pete caught sight of Rose's raised eyebrow. "Point taken."" He admitted.

 **ILHM**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

"Now, Rose you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?" I coddled baby Rose with a grin on my face, laughing when she laughed. Then, all of a sudden, an image took over my eyesight.

 _ **" Hey Azana! Who's a good little girl? Who's a good girl for mummy?" a child gurgled in the background**_

Rose walked up as the image left. I shook my head to clear my vision before frowning. Azana... The name was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change." The Doctor said calmly.

"I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken." Rose said with a small smile before reaching out to touch little Rose. I pulled the carrier out of the way and the Doctor said,

"No. Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in." He explained.

"Can't do anything right, can I?" Rose said regretfully.

"Since you ask, no. So, don't touch the baby." He sneered at her.

"I'm not stupid." She ground out.

"You could have fooled me. All right, I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to leave you on your own." He apologized knowing his words hurt.

"I know." She said softly.

"But between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out." He said mournfully.

"You'll think of something." I whispered.

"The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other place like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way.

"If I'd realised." Rose trailed off as the Doctor said,

"Just tell me you're sorry.

"I am. I'm sorry." She said emphatically. He smiled before pulling her into a hug.

"Have you got something hot?" I asked, smelling burning leather before reaching into his jacket a pulling out a piping hot Tardis key.

"It's the Tardis key! It's telling me it's still connected to the Tardis. The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?" The Doctor announced.

"This one big enough?" He asked while holding up the mobile phone battery.

"Fantastic." The Doctor smiled.

"Good old dad. There you go." He passed it over to the Doctor.

"Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back." The Doctor muttered to himself while using the sonic on the battery.

"You, er, you never said why you came here in the first place. If I had a time machine, I wouldn't have thought 1987 was anything special. Not round here, anyway." Pete said.

"We just ended up here." Rose said softly.

"Lucky for me, eh? If you hadn't been there to save me." Pete grinned.

"That was just a coincidence. That was just really good luck. It's amazing." Rose lied.

"So, in the future, are me and her indoors still together?" Pete inquired.

"Yeah." She said, a half truth.

"Are you still living with us?" Pete wondered if he and Rose we still close.

"Yep." She said happily.

"Am I a good dad?" Pete asked hesitantly.

"You, you told me a bedtime story every night when I was small. You were always there. You never missed one. And er, you took us for picnics in the country every Saturday. You never let us down. You were there for us all the time. Someone I could really rely on." Rose said, spinning a web of lies.

"That's not me." Pete said slowly.

"Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said." The Doctor said as the Tardis slowly materialized.

(Outside, the car repeats its brief drive around the corner. Inside, the Tardis is fading in and out.)

"When time gets sorted out-" Rose was cut off by the Doctor.

"Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed." I said, knowing what she was worried about.

"You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead. That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything." Pete said sadly.

"It doesn't work like that." I said, trying to spare him the pain.

"Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened." Pete said in realization.

"This is my fault." Rose tried to say, but Pete shook his head.

"No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault." Pete said calmly.

"Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting." Jackie shouted, having overhead Pete's last comment.

"Jacks, listen. This is Rose." Pete said, gesturing in between the Roses

"Rose? How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?" Jackie was shrieking now.

"Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Rose!" Pete exclaimed, exasperated. Pete took baby Rose from Jackie and handed her to Rose.

"Rose! No!" The Doctor shouted while taking the baby away from her a putting her back into Jackie's arms.

"Everyone, behind me! I'm the oldest thing in here." He said as the Reaper moved towards him.

"Doctor!" I screamed before collapsing in pain. It felt like I was being crushed from the inside... The Doctor was devoured by the Reaper, and the Reaper took the Tardis before disappearing.

"It's cold. The key's cold. Oh, my God, he's dead. This is all my fault. Both of you. All of you. The whole world." Rose whispered.

"This is it. There's nothing we can do. It's the end." Bev said hopelessly.

"The Doctor really cared about you. He didn't want you to go through it again, not if there was another way. Now there isn't." Pete said sadly, having watched the car come around the corner before disappearing again.

"What are you talking about?" Rose said with a frown.

"The car that should have killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he, er, he tried to protect me. Still, he's not in charge anymore. I am." Pete said as he put his coat on.

"But you can't." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"Who am I, love?" Pete asked her quietly.

"My daddy." She choked out.

"Jackie, look at her. She's ours." Pete said desperately.

"Oh, of course." Jackie whispered as she saw the resemblance before pulling Rose into a tight hug.

"I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're going to get rid of me at last." Pete said jokingly.

"Don't say that." She said, her voice brimming with hurt.

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done. You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter. I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you." Pete whispered as he hugged Rose.

"You would have been." She whispered softly.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now." Pete smiled slightly.

"But it's not fair." She stated stubbornly.

"I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love? Thanks for saving me." Pete kissed Rose's forehead before running out.

"Goodbye, love." Pete whispered as the car collided with him. The vase shattered and the reapers vanished. When the Doctor appeared, I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Go to him. Quick." The Doctor whispered to Rose and I.

Rose and I ran to her dying father. This time, the driver has stopped at the scene. Pete died gazing into Rose's eyes.

"What's that?" Sarah asked as everyone ran out of the church.

 **ILHM**

"The driver was just a kid." Jackie's voice whispered in her mind.

"He stopped, he waited for the police. It wasn't his fault. For some reason, Pete just ran out. People say there were these girls, and they sat with Pete while he was dying. They held his hand. Then they were gone. Never found out who they were." Jackie said sadly.

Rose kissed Pete farewell then stood up and looked at the Doctor and I.

"Peter Alan Tyler, my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Died the 7th of November, 1987." Rose whispered to herself as we got in the Tardis and left.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hello everybody! How's the weekend going? Well, we had a flashback of Dreamer's well, daughter and some of her wedding, hope that made some people happy. Next we have a filler, and then after that, THE EMPTY CHILD! WOOHOO! I love that episode, Jack's such a jerk that its funny! Anyway, the next chapter should be posted later this week or early next week. Hope every body's been having lots of fun!**

 **-Sora**


	14. Chapter 14

**What's up my dearest readers? I decided that I couldn't make you guys wait for the filler, so here it is! Remember, Empty Child will be up** **next** **week, not this week. Anyway, I hope everybody like Father's Day, I haven't gotten any reviews... Can't tell if that's good or bad. Hehe... *awkward silence* Now, enjoy this chapter, beware the FLUFF... ;)**

 **-Sora**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in 1987. First I had a flashback of what seemed like a wedding between me and the Doctor, even though I am know that that never happened! Then, I had a flashback of me and a little baby called Azana. I don't even know a child called Azana! And then there was the pain. When the Doctor 'died', I felt as if I was dying on the inside, like something was tearing me apart. Frowning, I walked over to the Doctor's room. I knocked on the door three times before it opened. He was sitting in the corner, reading a book and seemed oblivious to my presence.

"Hey." I said softly. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey!"

"Whatcha reading?" I asked him while walking over.

"Alice in Wonderland." He said before going back to the book.

"That was the book you used to read to me when I was sick!" I exclaimed, smiling at those memories.

"Yep." He said, chuckling. Then his face grew serious.

"Something's bothering you."

"Am I really that obvious?" I sighed out.

"Yep, always have been, always will be." I rolled my eyes at his comment and lightly smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"No seriously though, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath.

"When I saw Sarah in her wedding dress, I had a flashback of sorts."

"What do you mean, of sorts?"

"Well, I heard a man asking you if you would take me as your wife or mate or something... but that's impossible!" I didn't see the Doctor's face change as I told him about it.

"I mean, we never got married... nor did we mate!" I exclaimed.

"Did you have any other flashbacks?" He asked me, trying to hold back some kind of excitement.

"Yeah, I was sitting with a baby... I called her my daughter, and she looked at me like I was her mum."

"What was her name?" He asked me frantically.

"Azana. I called her Azana." I whispered. The Doctor's eyes widened before he stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallways of the Tardis.

 **ILHM**

Eventually, we reached a door that had Memories written above it in High Gallifreyan. The Doctor slowly opened the door, and I was shocked to see what was inside. The walls were burnt orange, just like the sky back home, the floor was red wood, like the grass on the plains, but that wasn't what truly shocked me. Covering a majority of the wall space, were photos. I walked along the walls and saw my various regenerations standing with the Doctor and the Master. Some of the photos made me smile, like the one of the three of us covered in cake at my eighth birthday celebration. However, some of the others made me frown in complete confusion. I didn't remember kissing the Doctor on the front porch of my parent's home, even though I had thought about it a few times. Blushing, I moved on to more of the photos, until I stopped in front of one that made my mouth drop open.

I was standing there, blue hair and all, in a _wedding dress_?! Frowning, I moved closer to the picture and looked at it closely. Nope, it was most definitely me... When did I get married? I didn't remember this at all! I turned to the Doctor and said,

"My memories are missing aren't they?"

"Yes." He said sadly.

"Did this really happen?" I asked him, turning back to the picture of me.

"Yes. You were married." He replied.

"Then why can't I remember it? Why are there gaping holes in my timeline?" I demanded.

"I don't know." He said softly.

Tears filled my eyes and I said,

"I want... I want..."

"What do you want Dreamer?" He asked me kindly.

"I want to remember." That was all I could get out before I fell to my knees, a sobbing wreck.

He ran forward and pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into his jumper. If I had children, I didn't remember, I couldn't remember my own wedding, my first kiss, my babies, if I had any. My eyes widened and I said softly,

"Azana. That was my daughter's name, wasn't it." I asked him.

"Yes. You had a daughter named Azana, and two other children."

"What were their names?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because you need to remember them on your own. If I tell you everything that happened, you won't truly heal. You will just rely on my version of what happened, not your own experiences." The Doctor explained.

Deep down, I knew he was right. I couldn't let the Doctor's memories replace my suppressed ones. The only thing I could do was try to remember. I pulled away from him slowly and smiled at him slightly.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Know what to say to make me feel better?"

"I've known you for 900 years, that's a lot to work with." He said with a small smile.

"That's true." I said with a small chuckle. He then picked me up and we went into the control room.

"What are we doing?" I asked him.

"We're going on a small trip." He said with a grin. I dried my eyes and smiled at him, my pink hair framing my face.

"Ok." I said quietly, with a smile on my face as he plugged in the coordinates.

 **ILHM**

When the Tardis landed, I could smell salt water. My eyes widened when we opened the doors, and a beach was there. It was sunset, our favorite time to be on the beach back on Gallifrey. A grin made its way onto my face as we ran to the beach and started splashing each other. He laughed when I slipped on some sand and fell into the water, completely soaking myself. I smirked and turned the tables by jumping on his back and pulling him into the water. He spluttered as I rolled in the sand, laughing my face off. He started laughing too when he noticed how much better I felt already.

After a while, I was pretty tired, so we went up onto a cliff face and simply stared out at the sunset. I smiled at the beautiful sight that made the sky turn orange. While it wasn't the same as Gallifrey, I was happy to simply watch the sunset with my best friend. Said friend wrapped a towel around my and held me close as we cuddled.

"Where are we?" I asked, my eyes closed.

"We're on the planet Yuhi. The name translates as setting sun." He whispered in my ear.

"Why is the planet called Setting Sun in Japanese?" I asked, recognizing the language.

"The sun is always setting or already gone. It is literally the planet of sunsets." He said in wonder.

"Beautiful." I breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you." He winked at me as I blushed.

"Oh shut up, enjoy the view." I muttered, hiding my blushing cheeks from view.

He chuckled and we simply sat here for hours, listening to the waves and the wind, at peace. Eventually I drifted of, my head on the Doctor's shoulder.

 **ILHM**

When I woke up, I was in my bed, with the Doctor's arms around me. I turned to face him with a small smile on my face. We had done this so many times at the Academy, at my house when he came over, at his house when _I_ came over, it was nice to have a bit of familiarity. As I watched his sleeping form, I thought about the memory room. Had he created it because he missed me that much? I was happy that he treasured the photographs of us when we were younger, less troubled. Now, we equally broken. Me, the ghost with missing memories and him, the broken soldier who was haunted by the dreams of the war that tore us apart. I traced his face with one delicate finger and smiled slightly. Even if we were broken, at least we were not alone anymore. Not anymore.

 **To Be Continued**

 **How did you like that FLUFF? I'm drowning in my happiness and feels from this. Like I promised, no fighting. Just epic CUTENESS! Anyway, keep an eye out for the Empty Child, please leave reviews about what you liked and what you didn't like so I can improve it! Don't worry, I will not make you wait forever for her to remember everything, just a few more episodes. I hope everybody is having a good day, love you guys!**

 **-Sora**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. The only things I own are Dreamer, Azana and Dreamer's two other children.**

 **Hola amigos! I am back with The Empty Child, and some inserts (of course) and we FINALLY get Jack Harkness! I'm so so so excited, especially for more flashbacks. This episode always makes me feel kind of sad, so I apologize in advance if the story gets kind of depressing for the next few episodes. Anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy the show!**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

The Doctor woke up the morning after the beach visit to see Dreamer's face on the pillow next to his. She was awake, smiling at him while tracing his face with her index finger tip. He grinned at her she grinned back, her blue eyes glinting in the sunlight coming in from her window.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning." She whispered back, content to lie in bed for hours. Unfortunately, the Tardis had different plans. All of a sudden, the alarm went off and they were rushing to get to the console room. Once there, they saw what was setting off the alarm, a code mauve. The Dreamer thought to herself,

 _"I've got a bad feeling about this."_

 **ILHM**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

Rose heard the alarm and came running in shouting,

"What's the emergency?"

"It's mauve." I shouted while running around the console, my pink hair a mess.

"Mauve?" Rose asked, confused.

"The universally recognised colour for danger." the Doctor shouted over the alarms.

"What happened to red?" Rose demanded.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go." I said with an excited smile.

"And that's safe, is it?" Rose asked us.

"Totally." The Doctor said, then a bang resounded.

"Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us." The Doctor said, frustrated.

"What exactly is this thing?" Rose and I asked.

"No idea." He replied.

"Then why are we chasing it?" Rose exclaimed.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London." The Doctor and I said.

 **ILHM**

We materialised in an alleyway in the heart of London. When I poked my head out and saw that nobody was around, we all emerged.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" The Doctor asked us snarkily. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was incredibly annoyed that he had been cheated out of cuddle time.

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose sassed.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow." The Doctor snapped.

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month." I said, rubbing the back of my head in thought.

"A month? We were right behind it." Rose said, wide eyed.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?" The Doctor sneered at Rose.

"Yeah. How much is a little?" Rose asked with an uncertain frown on her face.

"A bit." I said, not looking Rose in the eye.

"Is that exactly a bit?" She demanded.

"Ish." I replied.

"What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" Rose asked, needing some Spock action or something.

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask." The Doctor sassed while showing her our fake ID's using the psychic paper.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids and Lady Dream Smith." Rose read aloud.

"It's psychic paper. It tells you-" The Doctor rambled before getting cut off by Rose.

"Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember." Rose finished with a small smile.

"Sorry." I said as we stood in the damp alleyway.

"Not very Spock, is it, just asking." Rose complained.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" I asked them.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?" Rose whined a little. The Doctor and I looked over at her and noticed the design on her shirt.

"Are you sure about that t-shirt?" I asked with a frown.

"Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin." Rose twirled slightly.

"Mummy? Mummy?" A small voice called.

"Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute." The Doctor said to Rose over his shoulder.

"Mummy?" The voice called out again. Rose turned and saw a little boy in a gasmask up on a nearby roof.

"Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there!" Rose shouted.

 **ILHM**

The Doctor and I walked into a night club.

 **ILHM**

"Are you all right up there?" Rose shouted up to the child.

"Mummy?" The child looked down towards her as Rose ran up a fire escape.

 **ILHM**

"It had to be you." The singer on the night club's stage sang before the Doctor took her place at the mic.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" I inquired. There was silence, then laughter as if we had made a great joke.

 **ILHM**

Rose got to a flat roof. The child was still above her.

"Mummy?" The child said again.

"Okay, hang on. Don't move!" Rose commanded.

Suddenly a rope dangled down in front of Rose. She took hold of it and pulled. It seemed secure.

 **ILHM**

"Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." I asked again, then an air raid siren resounded.

"Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud..." The Doctor spotted a Hitler poster on the wall.

"Quickly as you can, down to the shelter." A random man shouted.

"Bang." I said quietly.

 **ILHM**

Rose used the rope to help her climb up to the child.

"Mummy. Balloon!" The child exclaimed as the barrage balloon drifted, pulling Rose away from the wall and the child, and dangling her over the alleyway.

"Doctor! Dreamer! Doctor!" Rose shrieked. Then she saw a squadron of German planes headed straight for her.

"Okay, maybe not this t-shirt." She said to herself.

 **ILHM**

"Rose?" I called out as we exited the nightclub.

"You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing. Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me." The Doctor said to himself. I chuckled before a small flashback hit me.

 ** _"Zorlia, Azana! Don't wander off!" I said as a blonde child, Azana, and another child played in the red grass fields. The other child had black hair like the Doctor and my ice blue eyes, I assumed that this was Zorlia. She looked like the exact opposite of Azana, but still... Such an angel._**

I staggered once it was over, and the Doctor caught me.

"You alright?" He asked, I simply whispered.

"Zorlia. Zorlia Sigma. Was that my second daughter's name?" I asked him.

"Yes, she was born two years after Azana and a few centuries before your last child." He replied before the Tardis phone rang. We walked over and opened the small compartment where the phone was located.

"How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" The Doctor muttered to himself.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you." A girl with pigtails said from the end of the alleyway.

"And how do you know that?" I asked her.

"'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it." She stated.

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not-" when the Doctor turned around, the girl was gone. He shrugged and answered the phone.

"Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?" He said.

"Mummy? Mummy?" I frowned at the child like voice.

"Who is this? Who's speaking?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked.

"Who is this?" I said calmly, taking the phone from the Doctor.

"Mummy?" The child asked again.

"Sorry dear, but I don't know who your mummy is." I said softly. The Doctor pulled the phone from me and asked the child another question.

"How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything." The Doctor said with a frown forming.

"Mummy?" The child said one last time before the dialing tone came on.

"Rose? Rose, are you in there?" The Doctor knocked on the door a few times before we heard a noise and ran out of the alleyway.

 **ILHM**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

An officer in a great coat stood on a balcony using a pair of very non-WW2 binoculars. He spotted Rose in her predicament.

"Get those lights out, please. Everyone down to the shelter." An officer called out to the man.

"Jack? Are you going down to the shelter? Only I've got to go off on some silly guard duty. Ah, barrage balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them for target practice?" A soldier, Algy, says patronizingly.

"Excellent bottom." Jack said appreciatively while using the binoculars on Rose's behind.

"I say, old man, there's a time and a place. Look, you should really be off." Algy said with a blush.

"Sorry, old man. I've got to go meet a girl. But you've got an excellent bottom too." Jack said, walking away, but not before lightly smacking Algy's behind.

 **ILHM**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

"Many kids out there?" The girl from the alleyway asked a few street boys from outside.

"Yes, miss." One of them replied. She waved them in, and when they dived for the food, she shooed them away.

"Ah! Still carving. Sit and wait. We've got the whole air raid." The girl scolded.

"Look at that. Bet it's off the black market. Another boy said while staring at the turkey on the table.

"That's enough." She scolded once more before starting to serve them some food.

 **ILHM**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

High over Westminster, Rose finally lost her grip on the thick rope. Screaming, she fell, and was caught in a beam.

"Okay, okay, I've got you." A man's voice came over the comm.

"Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know, how?" Rose shouted, freaking out slightly.

"I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field." The man rambled.

"Descent pattern?" Rose shrieked.

"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument." The man said seriously.

"You know, no one ever believes that." Rose scoffed before turning her phone off.

"Thank you. That's much better." He said.

"Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey, my mobile phone's off." Rose said sarcastically, starting to hyperventilate.

"Be with you in a moment." The man said, slightly annoyed.

"Hold tight!" The man said.

"To what?" Rose exclaimed.

"Fair point." He admitted.

"I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little." Jack explained.

"Hello." Rose said with a smile.

"Hello." He said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked her, a little worried.

"Fine." Rose said dismissively. Jack set her down gently, making sure she could stand.

"Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?" Rose asked him with a frown.

"You look a little dizzy." Jack commented.

"What about you? You're not even in focus." Rose trailed off before fainting into Jack's arms.

 **ILHM**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

"It's got to be black market. You couldn't get all this on coupons." A boy commented as he stared at all the food.

"Ernie, how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up." The girl said with a small frown.

"Oh, Nancy." The same boy nodded to his right.

"Haven't seen you at one of these before." The girl, Nancy, said to a new boy.

"He told me about it." The boy said shyly, jerking his thumb at Nancy's friend.

"Sleeping rough?" Nancy asked kindly.

"Yes, miss." The boy said softly.

"All right, then. One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly." Nancy ordered.

"Thank you, miss." The children chorused as the meat came around the table.

"Thanks, miss!" The Doctor called out, smiling. The children panicked at seeing two unfamiliar adults.

"It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!" Nancy said to the children calmly.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?" The Doctor asked, serious.

"Back in your seats. They shouldn't be here either." She directed the last comment to the Doctor and I.

"So, you lot, what's the story?" I asked them with a slight frown.

"What do you mean?" The boy sitting next to Nancy asked us.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" The Doctor asked them.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?" Another boy demanded.

"Of course he's not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now." I stated, my frown deepening slightly.

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." One of the kids said.

"So why'd you come back?" The Doctor asked.

"There was a man there-" The boy was cut off.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." Two of the boys stated.

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food." Nancy smirked at the boy's comment.

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." Nancy blushed at the compliment.

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" I asked her warmly.

"What is?" Nancy said shiftily.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you." The Doctor rambled.

"Something wrong with that?" She scowled at us.

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical." The Doctor cheered.

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?" Nancy asked him.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask." The Doctor said.

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you." Nancy said before turning back to the children.

"Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?" The Doctor inquired. All of a sudden, Nancy took his plate away.

"What have I done wrong?" The Doctor whined.

"You took two slices. No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?" Nancy ground out.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." the Doctor replied while holding up a sketch of the object we had been chasing.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" A child's voice called. I turned towards the window and gasped when I saw a little boy wearing a gas mask. He was just staring at us.

"Mummy?" The child called out again, tilting his head.

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy breathed out.

"Them." A boy said pointing at us.

"No, they came round the back. Who came in the front?" Nancy demanded.

"Me." A small boy said quietly.

"Did you close the door?" She asked, scared.

"Er-" The boy stammered.

"Did you close the door?" She shouted, terrified now.

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" The child repeated as it moved toward the door. Nancy ran into the hallway and bolted the front door.

"What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know." The Doctor stated.

"I suppose you'd know." Nancy scoffed.

"I do actually, yes." The Doctor said matter of factly.

"It's not exactly a child." Nancy said quietly.

"Mummy?" The child called.

"Right, everybody out. Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!" Nancy ordered the children before coming across a little girl who couldn't be more than four years old.

"Come on, baby, we've got to go, all right? It's just like a game. Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on. Go!" Nancy said reassuringly.

"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy." The same voice was whimpering as a hand came through the letterbox.

"Are you all right?" I asked him quietly.

"Please let me in." The child pleaded. My heart broke for the tiny child. I heard a crash and turned around to see Nancy at the end of the hallway.

"You mustn't let him touch you!" Nancy shouted.

"What happens if he touches me?" I asked her.

"He'll make you like him." Nancy's voice cracked.

"And what's he like?" The Doctor asked.

"I've got to go." Nancy said as tears flew into her eyes.

"Nancy, what's he like?" I asked her gently.

"He's empty." She whispered. The telephone began to ring.

"It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw." Nancy explained. I answered the phone.

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked me. Nancy took the phone from my hand and slammed back into the receiver.

"Mummy? Please let me in, mummy." The child repeated from outside. Then, a small clockwork monkey started repeating him.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy." The monkey shouted. Nancy turned away from us.

"You stay if you want to." She said before running out. I took one look at the Doctor before running out after her.

 **ILHM**

Nancy and I went to some kind of hideout, where we dropped the kids off before collecting more food. As we walked, we talked.

"You don't seem bothered by it." Nancy said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About the war going on around you. About the kids stealing people's food." She explained.

"Nancy, this is not the first time I've been in a war zone. Definitely not the first time I've risked my life to help children in a war zone either. Yes, it bothers me, but I know deep down that I can get out of places like this alive." I said calmly.

"What other war were you in?" She asked me, curious.

I took a deep breath and said,

"The Doctor and I aren't from here. We're aliens, aliens from up there." I pointed up at the sky before continuing. "We grew up on the planet Gallifrey, in the Constellation of Kasterborous, the Shining World of The Seven Systems. When the Doctor and I were older, graduated from school, a Time War began. There were these creatures called Daleks. They would wipe out millions of innocents and never think twice, or once now that I think about it. Our planet was destroyed and The Doctor wiped out the Daleks."

"Oh my god." Nancy whispered.

"It was horrific... and terrifying." I said quietly.

"Did you lose anyone?" Nancy asked me kindly.

"Yes. I lost my parents, my sister, my niece, my kids..." My voice cracked as tears formed in my eyes. Nancy wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we continued to walk.

 **ILHM**

"Better now?" Jack asked Rose.

"You got lights in here?" Rose asked. Jack flicked a switch and the ship was illuminated.

"Hello." Jack said with a smile.

"Hello." Rose replied.

"Hello." Jack smirked.

"Let's not start that again." Rose said with her own smirk.

"Okay." Jack agreed.

"So, who're you supposed to be, then?" Rose asked him.

"Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer." Jack said informatively while handing her a piece of psychic paper.

"Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me." Rose said, calling his bluff.

"How do you know?" Jack asked, a frown appearing on his face.

"Two things. One, I have friends who use this all the time." Rose explained.

"Ah." Jack said softly.

"And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out." Rose chided.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper." Jack blushed slightly.

"Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over." She said while handing it back.

"Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free." Jack smirked as he messed with Rose for a bit.

"What?" Rose exclaimed.

"Actually, the word you use is available." He mock-corrected himself.

"No way." Rose scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"And another one, very." His smirk stretched from ear to ear now.

"Shall we try and get along without the psychic paper?" Rose suggested.

"That would be better, wouldn't it?" He said.

"Nice spaceship." Rose commented.

"Gets me around." Jack said modestly.

"Very Spock." Rose added.

"Who?" Jack asked, confused.

"Guessing you're not a local boy, then." Rose replied.

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl." Jack said with narrowed eyes.

"Guessing right." Rose replied.

"Burn your hands on the rope?" Jack asked her as a bomb whistled past.

"Yeah. We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?" Rose shouted.

"No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?" Jack asked her, but Rose was suspicious.

"Why?" She asked him with a frown.

"Please? You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away." Jack rolled his eyes, thinking Rose was a Time Agent.

"Time Agent?" Rose asked, confused.

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?" Jack asked her, skeptical.

"Sometimes I get swept off my feet. By balloons. What are you doing?" Rose asked, playing along. Jack wrapped his scarf around her wrists and held it there.

"Try to keep still." Jack said calmly before pressing a button. A glowing cloud envelops Rose's hands.

"Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin." Jack said with a smirk before untying her wrists.

"Well, tell them thanks." Rose sassed.

"Shall we get down to business?" Jack asked her while opening a door in the ceiling.

"Business?" She asked, still completely confused. Jack popped open a hatch in the ceiling.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses." Jack ordered before pulling himself up out of the opening. When Rose gets up there, she looks down and sees London, not the ship's roof.

"I know I'm standing on something." Rose said, confused. Then realization came to her. "Okay, you have an invisible spaceship."

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason." Rose commented.

"First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember." Jack said matter of factly before filling their glasses up with champagne.

 **ILHM**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

We were walking around, looking for food when we saw the Doctor again.

"How'd you follow us here?" Nancy said, gasping.

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it." The Doctor replied.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to." Nancy frowned at him. She trusted me, but was still wary with the Doctor.

"My nose has special powers." The Doctor smirked slightly.

"Yeah? That's why it's..." She trailed off and I giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." We said, both getting the joke.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Nothing. Do your ears have special powers too?" I burst out laughing at her comment, but the Doctor just looked confused.

"What are you trying to say?" The Doctor frowned, I was still uncontrollably giggling.

"Goodnight, Mister." She said before starting to walk away.

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" The Doctor asked, and I fell silent.

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station." She replied quietly.

"Take me there." He demanded.

"There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through." Nancy stated.

"Try me." He sassed.

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" Nancy asked, trying to call a non existent bluff.

"I really want to know." He said earnestly.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first." Nancy said softly.

"And who might that be?" I asked her, setting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"The Doctor." She replied before continuing to walk away. This time, I didn't follow.

 **ILHM**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back." Rose said, trying to leave.

"We're discussing business." Jack protested.

"This isn't business. This is champagne." Rose corrected.

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head. Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?" Jack asked her seriously.

"What would we be negotiating?" Rose said with a slight smirk.

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?" Jack asked again.

"Well, I, I should talk to my companions." Rose said, stammering.

"Companions?" Jack asked, slightly dissapointed.

"I should really be getting back to him. Our other partner's probably going to scream her head off at us." Rose chuckled.

"Her?" Jack perked up slightly.

"Do you have the time?" Rose asked. Jack smirked and hit a button on a remote that caused Big Ben to light up.

"Okay, that was flash. That was on the flash side." Rose scoffed.

"So when you say your companions, just how disappointed should I be?" Jack asked, slightly sarcastically.

"Okay, we're standing in midair." Rose listed.

"Mmm-hmm." Jack nodded.

"On a spaceship, during a German air raid. Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Perhaps not." Jack conceded.

"It was just a suggestion." Rose said innocently.

"Do you like Glenn Miller?" Jack asked as Moonlight Serenade started playing. Rose and Jack started to slow dance.

"It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?" Jack asked Rose rapidly.

"Do you know what I think?" Rose asked him.

"What?" Jack asked her.

"I think you were talking just then." She teased.

"Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater." Jack said seriously.

"Promises, promises." Rose replied dreamily.

"Are you listening to any of this?" Jack frowned.

"You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of freelancer." Rose said, thinking it over.

"Well, that's a little harsh. I like to think of myself as a criminal." Jack said flirtatiously.

"I bet you do." Rose laughed.

"So, these companions of yours, does they handle the business?" Jack asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well, I delegate a lot of that, yeah. The main runner, she does a majority of the socializing." Rose said, putting Dreamer in charge. Lord knows she got into less trouble than the Doctor.

"Well, maybe we should go find her." Jack said with a secretive smirk.

"And how're you going to do that?" Rose sassed.

"Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech." Jack said.

"Finally, a professional." She breathed out.

 **ILHM**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital." Nancy had decided to lead us to the hospital instead of leaving us to our own devices.

"What about it?" The Doctor said while looking through a huge pair of binoculars.

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him." She said, her mouth pressed in a firm line.

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there." The Doctor said absent mindedly.

"Talk to the doctor first." She said coldly.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside." Nancy said.

"Where're you going?" The Doctor called to her as she started walking away.

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now." Nancy explained before getting ready to leave.

"Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?" The Doctor asked her. I winced, _Bad move Doctor._

"What?" She turned towards us, stunned.

"The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it." The Doctor said kindly.

"My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own." Nancy said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?" Nancy snapped angrily.

"Amazing." The Doctor breathed out.

"What is?" She asked, coldly.

"1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world." He rambled before Nancy turned and continued to walk.

"Nancy!" I shouted. She paused and turned to look back at us.

"Good luck." I shouted with a grin. She smiled at me before turning, and running.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the padlock on the ornate metal gates to the hospital grounds. Inside the long, dark wards, every bed has a very still patient in it, and they are all wearing gasmasks. An elderly, grumpy doctor appeared, leaning on a walking stick.

"You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them." The man said.

"Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?" I inquired.

"They're not. Who are you?" The man asked us, dismissing my question.

"I'm, er. Are you the doctor?" The Doctor asked, not wanting to confuse the man by using his title.

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?" The man asked again.

"Nancy sent us." I replied.

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb." Constantine muttered.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"What do you know about it?" Constantine asked.

"Nothing. Why we were asking. What do you know?" I asked him warmly.

"Only what it's done." He replied.

"These people, they were all caught up in the blast?" The Doctor asked.

"None of them were." Constantine corrected him before coughing and sitting down in the ward sister's chai.

"You're very sick." I said sadly.

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?" Constantine asked the Doctor.

"I have my moments." The Doctor replied.

"Have you examined any of them yet?" He asked.

"No." I said for him.

"Don't touch the flesh." He stated.

"Which one?" The Doctor asked.

"Any one." Constantine said dismissively. The Doctor turned towards a patient and soniced her with the screwdriver.

"Conclusions?" Constantine inquired, but he seemed to already know the answer.

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns." The Doctor frowned.

"Examine another one." Constantine ordered.

"This isn't possible." He breathed out.

"Examine another." He ordered again.

"This isn't possible." The Doctor repeated.

"No." Constantine agreed.

"They've all got the same injuries." He said incredulously.

"Yes." Constantine nodded.

"Exactly the same?" I asked them.

"Yes." He repeated.

"Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand." The Doctor exclaimed. Neither of us noticed the scar on Constantine's hand.

"How did this happen? How did it start?" I asked him.

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim." Constantine started to explain.

"Dead?" The Doctor interrupted.

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?" Constantine asked us.

"The head trauma." I guessed.

"No." Constantine shook his head.

"Asphyxiation." The Doctor said.

"No." Constantine repeated.

"The collapse of the chest cavity." The Doctor replied.

"No." Constantine said again.

"All right. What was the cause of death?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"There wasn't one. They're not dead." Constantine explained before hitting a waste basket with his cane. This caused all the patients to sit up and stare straight ahead. "It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die." He continued.

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" The Doctor frowned at this revelation. A few seconds later, the patients sat back down again.

"I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?" Constantine remarked.

"Just you? You're the only one here?" I asked him.

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor." Constantine said firmly.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." The Doctor replied.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb." Constantine murmured to himself.

"Probably too late." I remarked.

"No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London. Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again." Constantine said earnestly.

"Nancy?" I frowned. Yes, she seemed to know a lot, but why would she hide it from us?

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might Mummy. Are you my mummy?" Constantine's sentence was cut off as his face slowly turned into a gas mask.

"Hello?" I heard a man calling out.

"Hello?" My eyes widened when I heard Rose's voice and the Doctor and I ran into the hallway.

"Hello?" The man shouted again.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over." Jack said, winking at me. I frowned slightly, what in the hell?

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents." Rose said sheepishly.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock, Miss Dree." Jack said, lifting my hand to his mouth and kissing it. I raised an eyebrow while the Doctor glared.

"Mister Spock?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?" Rose asked us.

"Nine centuries in, he's coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll." I scolded her.

"Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid." Rose said smugly. I smacked her upside the head and shouted.

"What?!"

"Listen, what's a Chula warship?" She asked the Doctor while rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Chula?" The Doctor frowned at the name.

 **ILHM**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

Nancy returned for the remains of the meal. The radio switched on.

"Please, mummy. Please let me in. I'm scared of the bombs, mummy. Please, mummy." The child said before the door slammed.

"Mummy. Mummy." The child called out as he walked down the hallway. Nancy immediately hid under the table.

 **ILHM**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack asked as he examined the patients.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" I asked him.

"What?" Jack turned to us, confused.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer." Rose said. My eyes narrowed at Jack.

"What kind of warship?" I asked him coldly.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this." Jack said while gesturing at the patients.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" I shouted at him.

"An ambulance! Look." Jack said before pulling up a hologram of said ambulance.

"That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait-" Jack was cut off by Rose.

"Bait?" She said incredulously.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk." Jack continued to explain.

"You said it was a war ship." Rose said accusingly.

"They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you." Jack stated.

"Just a couple more freelancers." I ground out, beyond pissed.

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain and Female Sherlock Holmes? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship." Jack said exasperatedly.

"What is happening here, Dreamer?" Rose asked me.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" The Doctor said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

 **ILHM**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"Mummy? Where's my mummy? Mummy?" The child said. An apple fell of the table, momentarily distracting the child, but when Nancy tried to run the child pointed at the door and it closed.

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked her.

 **ILHM**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

The patients suddenly sat up and began to chant.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?"

"What's happening?" Rose shouted.

"I don't know." I said.

 **ILHM**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"Mummy?" The child asked her.

"It's me. Nancy!" Nancy shouted at Jamie.

 **ILHM**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

"Mummy." The patients shouted.

"Don't let them touch you." I shouted.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked us.

"You're looking at it." I said grimly.

 **ILHM**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked Nancy.

"It's Nancy, your sister." Nancy shouted again.

 **ILHM  
**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

The patients closing in on the Doctor, Rose, Jack and I.

"Help me, mummy." The patients chanted.

 **ILHM**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"You're dead, Jamie. You're dead!" She sobbed.

"Mummy. Mummy." The child replied.

 **ILHM**

 **DREAMER'S POV**

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." The patients continued to shout.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I meant to have this up about a week ago, but I was infected with a chest cold and basically quarantined in my room without my laptop. My deepest apologies for making you guys wait, hope you can forgive me. Anyway, did you like it? I liked having Dree bond with Nancy since they've both lost a lot. And oh my gosh, JACK! He's hilarious with his flirting, and it was fun to do those bits. Leave ma a review, or a flame, hope you guys are doing well! See you next time with "The Doctor Dances".**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just want to say something, and you don't have to listen. I'M SO SO SO SORRY! T-T I have been meaning to update for so long, but life happened to me... Hopefully you can forgive me and welcome my story back into your reading list,but if you can't I completely understand. I hope you will enjoy the chapter, again, SUPER SORRY! T-T**

"Go to your room." I commanded the patients. They stood still, and I continued.

"Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" I said sternly, raising my voice slightly. The patients hung their heads in shame before shuffling into their beds.

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." I breathed out. The Doctor let out a chuckle and a flash back hit me.

 _ **"Daltar! Go to your room!" I said to a young boy that had white hair and amber eyes.**_

 _ **"But mummy-" The boy looked over at me with tears in his eyes.**_

 _ **"Daltar, please! Just... go to your room. I'll let you know when you can come out, don't worry." I reassured my son, knowing that he thought I was grounding him. He was just like his father, never wanting to stay in one place. However, he had broken some picture frames that had photos of Koschei, Theta and I. I felt bad, but if my father found out about Daltar's misbehavior he might end up punishing him for me...**_

 _ **"Mummy-" I cut my son off, I needed some space right now.**_

 _ **"Now!" I shouted.**_

I staggered and the Doctor caught me. Rose and Jack frowned, but decided to ignore it.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asked us.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone." I said sadly.

"How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con." Jack explained.

"Yeah. Perfect." The Doctor snapped, still holding me steady.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." The Doctor glared at Jack's comment. "Getting a hint of disapproval." Jack added.

"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did." I said coldly.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty." Jack countered.

"Rose." I motioned for her to follow us.

"Are we getting out of here?" Rose asked, slightly freaked out.

"We're going upstairs." The Doctor said.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it." Jack protested.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." The Doctor replied as a siren sounds.

"What's that?" Rose asked me.

"The all clear." Jack explained.

"I wish." The Doctor and I muttered before running up the stairs.

"Mister Spock?" Jack shouted, still thinking it was the Doctor's name.

"Doctor?" Rose shouted, but we didn't respond, we were already a flight ahead of them.

"Have you got a blaster?" I asked Jack once they made it up to us.

"Sure!" Jack exclaimed before pulling out a blaster.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." I explained to Jack.

"What happened?" Rose asked me.

"Let's find out. Get it open." The Doctor ordered Jack.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" I teased him.

"Nothing." He replied as Jack's blaster disintegrated the lock.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The Doctor asked.

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Once."

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot." Jack said, pouting.

"Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." The Doctor said.

"Nice blast pattern." Rose said.

"Digital." I commented.

"Squareness gun." The Doctor added to our commenting.

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

"I like it." Rose winked as we arrived at the room.

"What do you think?" I asked Jack.

"Something got out of here." Jack said slowly.

"Yeah. And?" The Doctor continued.

"Something powerful. Angry." He finished.

"Powerful and angry." The Doctor and I said firmly. Rose was staring at the teddy bears and crayons on the floors, as well as the drawings covering the walls. A wave of nostalgia washed over me as I thought of my own children.

"A child? I suppose this explains Mummy." Jack commented.

"How could a child do this?" Rose questioned us while I turned on a tape recorder. Everyone stopped to listen.

"Do you know where you are?" Doctor Constantine's voice rattled out of the speaker. I frowned and stepped closer.

"Are you my mummy?" The child replied, almost sounding scared.

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?" Constantine continued to question him.

"Are you my mummy?" He simply repeated his earlier question.

"What do you want? Do you know-" Constantine was cut off by the child shouting.

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" As he kept asking for his mummy, my heart broke.

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Rose said softly.

"Me too." The Doctor replied.

"Mummy?" The child continued.

"Always "are you my mummy?" . Like he doesn't know." Rose murmured sadly.

"Mummy?" The recording kept playing.

"Why doesn't he know?" Rose asked me.

"Cause someone had to keep it a secret. Question is, who?" I asked no-one in particular.

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?"

 **ILHM**

"The police are on their way. I pay for the food on this table. The sweat on my brow, that food is. The sweat on my brow. Anything else you'd like? I've got a whole house here. Anything else you'd like to help yourself to?" Nancy smirked as Lloyd finished his ranting.

"Yeah. I'd like some wire cutters, please. Something that can cut through barbed wire. Oh, and a torch. Don't look like that, Mister Lloyd. I know you've got plenty of tools in here. I've been watching this house for ages. And I'd like another look round your kitchen cupboards. I was in a hurry the first time. I want to see if there's anything I missed." Lloyd started sputtering at her answer.

"The food on this table-" Nancy cut him off to give her own little rant.

"It's an awful lot of food, isn't it, Mister Lloyd? A lot more than on anyone else's table. Half this street thinks your missus must be messing about with Mister Haverstock, the butcher. But she's not, is she? You are. Wire cutters. Torch. Food. And I'd like to use your bathroom before I leave, please. Oh, look. There's the sweat on your brow." Lloyd wiped his sweat away as Nancy stood up and left.

 **ILHM**

"Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?" I sighed as the child begged for his mother.

"Doctor?" Rose was watching the Doctor study something.

"Can you sense it?" The Doctor asked us.

"Sense what?" Jack questioned.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Mummy?" The child's voice rang out again.

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" Jack looked mortally offended at his statement.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." Rose and I explained.

"Rose, I'm thinking." The Doctor snapped at her.

"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than. And the only person he won't yell at for interrupting him is Dree." Rose said, exasperated.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food." The Doctor continued.

"Mummy, please?" I winced as the child kept going.

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" The Doctor speculated.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless." Jack restated.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" The Doctor continued.

"Altered how?" Rose asked as the tape ran out.

"I'm here!" My eyes widened when the child's voice resounded once more..

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room." The Doctor said, working out what I already had.

"Doctor." Rose said, worried.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?"

 _"I can see you little one, yes I can."_ I thought to myself.

"What's that noise?" Rose asked, noticing the clicking noise from the tape.

"End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago." I breathed out.

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" I slowly turned around and saw the tiny boy. It stared at me, without moving.

"I sent it to it's room. This is it's room." The Doctor said as he turned around with Rose and Jack. They saw the child as well and started moving backwards, pulling me with them.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy?" Rose's face took on a panicked expression and the Doctor pulled me behind.

"Doctor?" Rose started panicking.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door." Jack ordered.

"Mummy?" Tears stung at my eyes as the child reached out towards us. My eyes rolled back into my head as I experienced another memory.

 ** _Fire. It consumed everything, the ashes blowing everywhere. My eyes stung as I frantically searched for my son. I ran through the crowded streets,screaming until my voice was hoarse. "Daltar! DALTAR!" "MUMMY! Mummy, where are you?!" I heard Daltar screaming as flames and Daleks ravaged across Acardia, the capital of Gallifrey. "DALTAR!" My screaming was drowned out by the cries of the 2.47 billion children on the planet, and the never-ending shouts of 'EXTERMINATE'. As the screaming continued, I tried to find Daltar. His white hair flashed through the crowds and I followed him, using the mental bond that Theta and I shared with him. Once I caught up to him, he had run into a TARDIS. I saw his life signature in a stasis chamber and nodded before putting us in flight and using the Chameleon Arch. Pain consumed me, adding on to the wounds I had sustained , it went black._**

As I slowly returned to consciousness, I heard Rose yelling at someone. Something about a battery, I think. I saw the Doctor working on a door, probably trying to fortify it.

"That's so lame!" Rose shouted.

"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." Jack snapped.

"Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates." Rose said, and I chuckled a little. The Doctor moved away from the door.

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." He said.

"The door? The wall didn't stop it!" Jack yelled.

"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" The Doctor said, trying to see the bright side.

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves." Jack said snidely.

"Window." The Doctor said before moving to said window.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories." Jack listed off.

"And no other exits." Rose added unhelpfully.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack said.

"Could you all shut up?!" I shouted at them, their arguing giving me a headache.

"Sorry." Jack said with a wink.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"Doctor." Rose chided him.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." Jack said romantically.

"Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" The Doctor said rhetorically.

"Yeah. Jack just disappeared." I said with a small smile. The Doctor whirled around and saw the empty wheelchair. Rose took the opportunity to make sassy comments.

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?" She said.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"I mean, men." Rose said, trying to remedy the situation.

"Okay, thanks, that really helped." The Doctor sassed. I giggled as the radio turned on by itself.

"Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship." Jack's voice rang out and I smirked.

"Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you." He continued.

"It's security-keyed to my molecular structure." Jack tried to explain why he had disappeared.

"I'm working on it. Hang in there." I chuckled at his words.

"How're you speaking to us?" The Doctor asked.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill." Jack replied.

"Now there's a coincidence." I said softly.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"The child can Om-Com, too." The Doctor answered for me.

"He can?" Rose asked us.

"Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone.

"What, you mean the child can phone us?" I could tell that she was freaking out.

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you." I winced at the child's words.

"Doctor, can you hear that?" The Doctor nodded at Jack;s question.

"Loud and clear." The Doctor replied.

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do." Jack said, trying to help us.

"Coming to find you, mummy." The child repeated.

"Remember this one, Rose?" Jack said, flirtatious as Moonlight Serenade started playing. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Our song." Rose explained to us as I walked over to the window.

"What you doing?" Rose asked me as I worked with the sonic.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars." I replied.

"You don't think he's coming back, do you?" Rose accused me.

"Wouldn't bet my life." The Doctor and I replied.

"Why don't you trust him?" Rose asked us.

"Why do you?" I shot back.

"He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing. What?" Rose frowned when she saw the looks on our faces.

"You just assume we-" Rose cut us off.

"What?" Rose asked, smirking.

"You just assume that we don't dance." I answered.

"What, are you telling me you do dance?" Rose scoffed.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced." The Doctor and I snapped.

"You?" Rose asked me.

"Problem?" I raised and eyebrow at her.

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?" She commented sarcastically.

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast." The Doctor puffed out his chest.

(Rose turns up the volume on the radio. It is still Moonlight Serenade.)

"You've got the moves? Show me your moves." Rose demanded us.

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete." I whined.

"Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances with a Dreamer." Rose whispered.

"Barrage balloon?" The Doctor asked Rose while grabbing her hands.

"What?" Rose said, confused.

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon." I elaborated.

"Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest." I laughed at that sentence. Rose glared at me half heartedly.

"I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly." The Doctor muttered.

"Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes." Rose said.

"Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise." I said, looking over the Doctor's shoulder at her hands.

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up." She explained.

"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain." Rose stated.

"He's not really a Captain, Rose." I reminded her.

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them." I rolled my eyes at Rose's come back.

"If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah? Shame I missed that." Rose said, making the Doctor uncomfortable. I looked up and realized that we were in a ship.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security." Jack rolled his eyes at us.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is.

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes." I shook my head, exasperated.

"This is a Chula ship.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous." Jack just had to embellish everything. I rolled my eyes as The Doctor snapped his fingers and nanogenes circled his hand.

"They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them er..." Rose trailed off.

"Nanobots? Nanogenes." The Doctor supplied.

"Nanogenes, yeah." Rose exclaimed.

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk." I ordered Jack.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing." Jack said.

"We were talking about dancing." The Doctor said.

"It didn't look like talking." Jack winked.

"It didn't feel like dancing." I breathed out.

"So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?" Rose asked.

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money." Jack answered.

"For what?" I asked, curious.

"Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back." Jack glared at the memory.

"They stole your memories?" I asked Jack.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?" He smirked at Rose. Then, we were on our way to Limehouse green.

 **ILHM**

"There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important." Jack observed.

"We've got to get past him." I said.

"Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" Rose guessed.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack murmured.

"Don't worry I can handle it." Rose said.

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up." Jack smirked.

"Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing." I snorted at the Doctor's comment.

"How flexible?" Rose asked, watching Jack.

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy." The Doctor continued.

"Meaning?" Rose turned towards me.

"So many species, so little time." I said disgustedly.

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and-" I finished her sentence.

"Dance." We turned our attention back to Jack.

"Hey, tiger. How's it hanging?" Jack sauntered up to Algy.

"Mummy?" Algy said.

"Algy, old sport, it's me." Jack frowned.

"Mummy?" Algy repeated.

"It's me, Jack." Jack said softly.

"Jack? Are you my mummy?" Algy gagged before his face turned into a gas mask.

"Stay back!" I shouted as soldier came over.

"You men, stay away!" Jack ordered.

"The effect's become air-borne, accelerating." The Doctor said as the air raid sirens started up.

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Ah, here they come again." Jack said.

"All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" I asked Jack.

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left." The Doctor said.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" The Doctor asked us.

"Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops." Nancy sang to a soldier.

"When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. Down will come baby, cradle and all." Nancy continued.

"Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops. When the wind blows the cradle will rock." Nancy finished as I freed her from the handcuffs and led her to the site.

 **ILHM**

"You see? Just an ambulance." Jack gestured to the ship.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked.

"It's hard to explain. It's from another world." Rose tried to explain it all to Nancy, who was hanging on to my arm.

"They've been trying to get in." Jack said.

"Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?" I asked Jack as he pushed some buttons.

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." He muttered before a bang resounded and sparks flew everywhere.

"Didn't happen last time." Jack said quickly.

"It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols." The Doctor said coldly.

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked, hearing an uproar. We turned to see the patients banging against the fence.

"Doctor!" Rose shrieked.

"Captain, secure those gates!" I ordered.

"Why?" Jack was so confused.

"Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?" The Doctor asked.

"I cut the wire." She stammered.

"Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D." The Doctor said as he tossed Rose the screwdriver.

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!" The Doctor ordered.

"Who are you? Who are any of you?" Nancy asked us.

"You'd never believe us if we told you." Rose murmured.

"You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me, do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?" Nancy ranted.

"We're time travellers from the future." I said.

"Mad, you are." Nancy scoffed.

"We have a time travel machine. seriously!" Rose defended the Tardis.

"It's not that. All right, you've got a time travel machine. I believe you. Believe anything, me. But what future?" Nancy said sadly

"Nancy, this isn't the end. I know how it looks, but it's not the end of the world or anything." I cooed gently.

"How can you say that? Look at it." Nancy said angrily.

"Listen to me. I was born in this city. I'm from here, in like, fifty years time." Rose explained.

"From here?" Nancy asked.

"I'm a Londoner. From your future." Rose smiled.

"But, but you're not-" Nancy stopped herself.

"What?" Rose asked her.

"German." Nancy breathed out.

"Nancy, the Germans don't come here. They don't win. Don't tell anyone I told you so 'cause the Doctor would kill me, but you know what? You win." I whispered in her ear.

"We win?" Nancy asked me and I nodded.

"Come on!" Rose said loudly.

 **ILHM**

"It's empty. Look at it." Jack snapped.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?" I asked.

"I don't know." Rose said.

"Yes, you do." Yje Doctor corrected.

"Nanogenes!" She gasped.

"It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." I continued.

"Oh, God." Jack breathed out.

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask." The Doctor explained.

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Rose asked me.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!" By the end, the Doctor was shouting.

"I didn't know." Jack tried to defend himself.

"Mummy. Mummy." The patients chanted.

"Rose! Dreamer!" Nancy shouted.

"It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" Rose said, panicking.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol." The Doctor breathed out.

"But the gas mask people aren't troops." Rose said, trying to understand.

"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you." I explained.

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing." Rose realized.

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them." The Doctor finished.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander." The Doctor said tensely.

"The child?" Jack was gaping.

"Jamie." Nancy corrected.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Not the child. Jamie." Nancy said tensely.

"So how long until the bomb falls?" I asked Jack.

"Any second." Jack answered.

"What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?" The Doctor snapped.

"He's just a little boy." Nancy whispered.

"I know." I whispered while rubbing her shoulder.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." Tears stung at my eyes when Nancy spoke.

"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can." The Doctor whispered.

"So what're we going to do?" I asked them.

"I don't know." The Doctor murmured.

"It's my fault." Nancy gasped out.

"No." I stated.

"It is. It's all my fault." Nancy whimpered,

"How can it be your-" The Doctor trailed off.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." The patients continued.

"Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds." Jack said, freaking out.

"You can teleport us out." Rose said, grasping at straws.

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols." Jack explained sadly.

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do." I ordered Jack.

"Jack?" Rose asked right before he vanished.

"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him." The Doctor said.

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked.

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop." I said quietly.

"Mummy?" Jamie asked.

"Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him." I urged her forward.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" Jamie asked over and over.

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy." Nancy said strongly.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here." Tears fell from Nancy's eyes as she accepted Jamie.

"Are you my mummy?" Jamie asked.

"I'm here." Nancy repeated.

"Are you my mummy?" Jamie continued.

"Yes." Nancy said, falling to her knees..

"Are you my mummy?" Jamie asked.

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left." the Doctor said sadly

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." Nancy sobbed out before pulling Jamie into a hug.

"What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should-" I cut Rose off mid sentence.

"Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out." I pleaded.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"See? Recognising the same DNA." The Doctor said while pointing to the nanogenes.

"Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." The Doctor said before pulling the mask off. A little boy's face was revealed.

"Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it." I shouted joyously while hoisting Jamie up into the air.

"What happened?" Nancy asked us as The Doctor set Jamie down.

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!" The Doctor explained to Nancy.

"Oh, Jamie." Nancy breathed out, clutching her son to her breast.

"Doctor, that bomb." I said softly.

"Taken care of it." The Doctor replied.

"How?" Rose gaped.

"Psychology." He replied.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted.

"Good lad!" I beamed.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long." Jack warned.

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?" I asked, he nodded.

"Rose?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Rose stared at Jack.

"Goodbye." Jack said softly.

"By the way, love the tee-shirt." Jack winked and Rose blushed.

"What are you doing?" I asked the Doctor as he summoned some of the nanogenes to himself.

"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves.

"Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!" I shouted as the patients were healed.

"Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now." I smiled at the Doctor as he praised Constantine.

"Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" Constantine asked.

"Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" Constantine nodded and walked away. I watched him encounter an old woman.

"Doctor Constantine." The woman said.

"Mrs Harcourt. How much better you're looking." Constantine smiled.

"My leg's grown back. When I come to the hospital, I had one leg." Mrs Harcourt said, confused.

"Well, there is a war on. Is it possible you miscounted?" I laughed at Constantine's response before walking towards the Doctor.

"Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" The Doctor rambled.

"Usually the first in line." I murmured.

 **ILHM**

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!" The Doctor shputed.

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas." Rose giggled.

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?" The Doctor asked quickly.

"What?" Rose gaped.

"And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this." I said, leaning on the Doctor.

"Doctor." Rose tried to get our attention.

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire." The Doctor continued.

"What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?" Rose asked me.

 **ILHM**

"Okay, computer, how long can we keep the bomb in stasis?" Jack tried to plan a way to stay alive.

"Stasis decaying at ninety percent cycle. Detonation in three minutes." The computer answered.

"Can we jettison it?" He asked.

"Any attempt to jettison the device will precipitate detonation. One hundred percent probability." The computer said.

"We could stick it in an escape pod." Jack suggested.

"There is no escape pod on board." The computer replied.

"I see the flaw in that. I'll get in the escape pod." He corrected.

"There is no escape pod on board." The computer repeated.

"Did you check everywhere?" Jack asked rapidly.

"Affirmative." The computer said.

"Under the sink?" He asked desperately.

"Affirmative." The computer repeated.

"Okay. Out of one hundred, exactly how dead am I?" He deadpanned.

"Termination of Captain Jack Harkness in under two minutes. One hundred percent probability." The computer said.

"Lovely. Thanks. Good to know the numbers." Jack said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." The computer said.

"Okay then. Think we'd better initiate emergency protocol four one seven." He said wearily.

"Affirmative." The computer said before generating a martini.

"Oo, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again. Funny thing. Last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with both my executioners. Mmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch. Can't say that about most executioners. Anyway. Thanks for everything, computer. It's been great." He said it with finality, accepting his fate. Then he heard Moonlight Serenade playing and looked up to see the inside of the Tardis.

"Well, hurry up then!" I shouted.

"Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson." Rose chastised the Doctor.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draft." The Doctor whined.

"Welcome to the Tardis." I grinned.

"Much bigger on the inside." Jack stated the obvious.

"You'd better be." The Doctor glared.

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in." Rose said kindly.

"Rose! I've just remembered!" The Doctor shouted as the music changed to In The Mood.

"What?" Rose asked him with a smile.

"I can dance! I can dance!" The Doctor said while snapping his fingers to the beat.

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance." Rose said, a blush covering her face.

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" The Doctor pulled me into a dance and I laughed before blacking out.

 _ **Cars. The sounds of the city. A totally out of place circus tent is sitting in the middle of an alleyway. My tardis... Daltar...**_

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Did you like it? Read and review, please don't kill me for my lateness! Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! Am I close to earning your forgiveness yet? Please say that I am, I can't bear it when you guys are mad... Anyway, enjoy the insert chapter! Btw, total plot twist... ;).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who, only my OCs.**

 _Doctor, is she going to be okay?_

 _Yes Rose, she'll be fine. She's just remembering something._

 _Does this happen a lot?_

 _Yeah Jack, it means she's remembering more._

 _What do you mean Doctor?_

 **Dreamer's POV.**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the Doctor's worried face right in front of me. I sat up and ran to the console before plugging in coordinates, while also drowning out the voices of Jack, Rose and the Doctor. Once I pulled another lever, and we were in flight, I turned towards the others. They watched me warily as I beamed and said,

"How are you guys?" Rose's eyes narrowed and she asked,

"What are you planning?"

I smirked and didn't say anything as Jack assessed my face and body language. He frowned and looked towards the Doctor, who was also frowning. When I felt the TARDIS land, I ran out the door with everyone else on my heels. They followed me to the alleyway I had seen in the flashback, where the circus tent was waiting for me. I could tell that they were confused, but I didn't care as I ran into the tent. The console and interior were so familiar and friendly, I wanted to cry tears of joy. The Doctor gasped as he realized where we were.

"This is your TARDIS..."

"Yes, it is." I replied before running down the hallways, trying to find the stasis chamber.

 **ILHM**

Eventually, I found the room and looked through all the casings. I was starting to lose hope and before I knew it, I was at the last one.

 _"Please be here..."_

I rubbed the fog off of the glass and came face to face with my son, Daltar. A sob left my throat and I quickly punched in the code that would open the door. A ping resounded and my son fell into my arms. I watched his eyes slowly open and focus on me and heard his gasp.

"...Mommy?" He whispered. Another sob left my throat and I held him close as his arms wrapped around my waist. After a few seconds, I felt my shirt getting really wet and I continued to comfort Daltar. Eventually, we calmed down and I looked him over, speaking in rapid Gallifreyan to see if he was alright. He smiled at me and said softly,

"I'm perfect mommy." I held him tighter before standing up and facing the others. Jack and Rose both looked really confused, while the Doctor looked like he had seen a ghost. I walked past them, back to the Tardis console room.

"Dree? Who is that?" Rose and Jack asked.

"My son. This is my son, Daltar." I said before walking out of my Tardis and over to the Doctor's. Rose and Jack were gaping and started asking a flurry of questions.

"What do you mean that's your son?"

"Are you married too?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"How old is he?"

I ignored them and simply went into the Tardis kitchen and made Daltar some food. He quietly ate and asked me about what had happened while he had been sleeping. I told him about all our adventures, but stopped when his head started to loll. Smiling, I scooped him up and carried him to my room.

"Mommy?" Daltar asked once we were alone.

"Yes?"

"Where are Zorlia and Azana?" My breath caught in my throat and I whispered,

"They didn't make it." He stared at me before tears started flowing down our faces again. I held him again and soon we were asleep in my bed, faces blotchy and eyes puffy. Little did I know that the Doctor was watching us and had cried with us. He whispered softly,

"My little boy... you're alive."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I told you, PLOT TWIST! I know this is going to affect other episodes, but I have it all planned out, don't you worry. As for future updates, I have no idea when I will be able deliver as consistently as I used to, and I'm sorry. Love you guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **-Sora**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo guys! How is everyone? Good? Well, here's the next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who, I only own my OCs.**

 **NO ONES POV.**

"I've checked the figures. I've checked them again and again. Always the same result. The design is not safe. It could result in the death of millions. I beg of you, stop the project right now, before it's too late." A scientist, Mr Cleaver, was trying to give a report to Margaret, the Slitheen.

"Well, goodness me. Obviously, Mister Cleaver, you're the expert." Margaret said simperingly.

"Then you'll stop it?" Cleaver asked.

"It seems I have no choice. (gurgle) Oh, do excuse me. Civic duties leave little time for a sandwich." Margaret said.

"But you promise you'll stop it, today?" Cleaver begged.

"Well, of course. Nothing is more important than human life. What do you take me for, some sort of maniac?" Margaret asked him sarcastically.

"Why, no." Cleaver replied.

"Am I right in thinking you've shown your results only to me?" Margaret inquired.

"Just to you. No one else." Cleaver affirmed.

"Wise move." Margaret smirked.

"I can't tell you, Mrs Blaine. This is such a weight off my mind. I've barely slept. I couldn't believe my own readings. The scale of it. Destruction like the British Isles has never seen before. If I didn't know better, I'd almost think that someone wanted this project to go wrong. As though they intended to wipe this city off the map. Thank goodness we've got you, our esteemed leader." As Cleaver spoke, Margaret removed her body suit, and when he turned around, she killed him.

* * *

 **DREE'S POV**

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked whoever was at the door. I heard Mickey's voice respond.

"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" I frowned at the language being thrown around and covered Daltar's ears.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying." Jack said.

"Get out of my way!" Mickey said before shoving Jack out of the way.

"Don't tell me. This must be Mickey." I laughed and said,

"You would be correct."

"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?" The Doctor asked from his spot on the ladder.

"It's Mickey!" Mickey shouted indignantly.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose and I said with broad smiles.

"You look fantastic." Mickey said while pulling Rose into a hug. I chuckled and picked Daltar up.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack asked the Doctor and I.

"Buy me a drink first." The Doctor sassed.

"You're such hard work." Jack grumbled.

"But worth it." The Doctor added. I rolled my eyes and set Daltar down. He immediately ran over to Jack and threw his arms around Jack's waist.

"Hey little man!" Jack grinned and lifted Daltar up. Daltar grinned back and said,

"I'll always give you hugs Uncle Jack!" I smiled at their bond before turning back to the console and repairing some levers.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked Mickey.

"There you go." Mickey smiled as he handed her her passport.

"I can go anywhere now." Rose said while waving it around.

"We told you, you don't need a passport." The Doctor and I said.

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything." Rose said. By now Mickey had noticed Daltar.

"Sounds like your staying, then. So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there-" Mickey was cut off by the Doctor.

"Oi!"

"Look in the mirror. But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of-" Mickey was cut off again, this time by Jack.

"Handsome?" Jack asked.

"More like cheesy." Mickey corrected.

"Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asked me.

"It's bad." I chuckled.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?" Jack pondered.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor asked.

"And who's the kid?" Mickey asked.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions." Rose answered his previous question.

"The rift was healed back in 1869." The Doctor added.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." I said.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race-" Rose was cut off by the Doctor

"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and-"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation." Daltar added on to the Doctor.

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" I said!

"Into time!" Jack said.

"And space!" The five of us said loudly with a group high five.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor and I said.

"Yeah." Rose added.

"Yep!" Jack and Daltar cheered.

"Back to my next question, who's the kid?!" Mickey asked again.

"He's my son, Daltar. Daltar meet Mickey, Mickey meet Daltar." I said before grabbing Daltar's hand and walking out the door.

* * *

"Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill." The Doctor murmured.

"That old lady's staring." Mickey pointed out.

"Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box." Jack winked. My eyes narrowed and I smacked him upside the head while saying,

"My son is right next to you... clean your mouth out if you want to keep it that way." Jack winced at my mama bear voice while Daltar giggled.

"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Mickey asked. Jack rolled his eyes before making the whatever sign and walking away with my son. I chuckled before running over to them.

"Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked, by now Daltar was on my shoulders with a grin stretching his face.

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked.

"It's a cloaking device." Rose said with a small smile.

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck." I explained. Daltar smiled and said,

"Mummy is so smart!" I smiled up at him while Mickey asked,

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?"

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell." The Doctor said.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked us.

"I like it, don't you?" The Doctor asked.

"I love it." Rose commented.

"But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked.

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore." The Doctor rambled.

"What's the plan?" Rose and Jack asked.

"I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe." The Doctor said softly. I shook my head and said,

"Now you've gone and jinxed it!"

* * *

Mickey was asking me questions about how Daltar was my son while we walked to the restaurant. I sighed and said,

"Daltar was born on my home planet around 25 years ago. Since Time Lords physically age slower, he has the body of a 10 year old and the mind of an academic prodigy. He's my baby."

"You're a good mum." Mickey said softly. Then he frowned.

"Where's his dad?" He asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember who I had Daltar with." I whispered. Mickey looked at me sadly and rubbed my arms in comfort.

* * *

"I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks-" Jack was telling us a story while we ate. Daltar was laughing and I smiled at his smile.

"You're lying through your teeth!" The Doctor cut him off.

"I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!" Rose said.

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy." Jack continued.

"How could you not know it was there?" Daltar and The Doctor exclaimed.

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked-" Jack said while laughing.

"Naked?!" Rose and I shouted.

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say-" Jack was about to finish when Mickey took his line.

"I knew we should've turned left!" He said with a grin.

"That's my line!" Jack argued jokingly.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant. Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose asked while the Doctor grabbed a newspaper from the man from the table next to us. I looked over his shoulder at the article and I frowned slightly.

"No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light years away I realised I'm like this." Jack let his hand twitch to demonstrate.

"I was having such a nice day." The Doctor said sadly before holding up the article with the mayor. I frowned slightly and said,

"Is she important?"

"She's the slitheen from Downing Street, remember?" Rose asked. I shook my head and Rose said,

"Oh right, you passed out during that adventure..."

* * *

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?" Jack ordered.

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" I asked, pointing to the Doctor.

"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir." Jack said after facing the Doctor.

"Right, here's the plan. (pause) Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, what am I doing?" I asked.

"You're going to stay with Daltar and make sure that the Tardis is charging. We don't have anything for you to do." The Doctor explained. My eyes narrowed and I said coldly,

"I'm not of any use here? Alright then. Come on Daltar, we're going out." Daltar grabbed my hand and I turned away not looking away.

"Not good?" The Doctor asked the others.

"Bit not good." Rose and Mickey said. Jack then ordered,

"Present arms."

They all pull out mobiles.

* * *

I had calmed down a little after walking around with Daltar. He was a truly calming and beautiful person, inside and out. Daltar was looking at everything with intense curiosity and when he saw the park, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. I chuckled and asked,

"Want to go in?" He frantically nodded and pulled me towards the nature filled expanse. A smile stretched my face as I ran with him. He rolled through the grass, leaves and flower petals like he didn't have a care in the world.

 _"I'll make sure he can do this whenever he wants... He's so innocent, just like he should be."_ I thought to myself. After his hair was full of flower petals and grass, I took him to the cafe where I used to sing. The owner shrugged when I asked if I could play his piano and sing for the diners. I took it as a yes and sat down on the piano bench. All the diners turned to watch as I started playing _Once Upon A December._

"Dancing bears...

Painted wings...

Things I almost remember...

And a song...

Someone sings...

Once upon a December...

Someone holds me safe and warm...

Horses prance through a silver storm...

Figures dancing gracefully...

Across my memory!

Someone holds me safe and warm...

Horses prance through a silver storm...

Figures dancing gracefully...

Across my memory!

Far away...

Long ago...

Glowing dim as an ember...

Things my heart...

Used to know...

Things it yearns to remember...

And a song...

Someone sings...

Once upon a December..."

The crowd clapped wildly and Daltar threw his arms around me. I laughed and thanked the owner before taking Daltar out to the coast. His eyes glittered and he whispered,

"It's like the ocean back on Gallifrey..." I blinked back tears at the memories of playing on the beach with Koschei and Theta and simply hugged him. He hugged me back before shivering slightly. I chuckled and said,

"It's getting dark, let's go back." Daltar nodded in agreement as we walked.

When we got there, I heard a new voice and upon entry, I saw Margaret. She was commenting on the Tardis' structure.

"This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?" She asked.

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah." The Doctor said coldly.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods." I chuckled at Margaret's comments.

"Don't worship him - he'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?" I asked, making our presence known.

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?" Jack replied, his question directed to Margaret.

"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" Margaret said, not giving anything away.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power." Jack said, eyes narrowed.

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asked.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning." Jack said. Daltar grinned and said,

"Go Uncle Jack!" I didn't miss the sad look in the Doctor's eyes.

"Then we're stuck here overnight." The Doctor concluded.

"I'm in no hurry." Margaret smirked.

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box." Rose said.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you. Even the child." My eyes narrowed and I marched over to Margaret and when I got close enough, slapped her across the face. Tears had filled Daltar's eyes.

"That's my son your talking about...I'd watch what comes out of your mouth." Margaret looked outraged but before she could say anything, Mickey chimed in.

"Well, you deserve it."

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly ? Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye." Rose, Jack, Mickey and the Doctor couldn't do it, but when she looked to me, I stared at her while trying to calm Daltar down.

* * *

The Doctor was taking Margaret out to dinner as a last request. Jack and I were taking turns with reading a book to Daltar while he drew. I smiled while reading, watching my son make a face of extreme concentration at the paper. Jack grinned and asked,

"Are you going to homeschool him, or is there a school for you guys?"

"I'll homeschool him. He would be in the academy right now, but it was destroyed. We'll travel and outside of adventures, I'll teach." I said softly. He nodded before things started cracking and sparking.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Doctor said while running in. He scooped up Daltar and put him in the corner, far away from the console.

"It just went crazy!" I shouted.

"It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!" The Doctor shouted.

"It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the Tardis. I can't stop it!" Jack said, running around the console.

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet." The Doctor said while Rose entered.

"What is it? What's happening?!" Rose shrieked.

"Oh, just little me." Margaret sneered before grabbing Rose by the neck.

"ROSE!" I screamed.

"One wrong move and she snaps like a promise." Margaret threatened.

"I might've known." The Doctor said darkly.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet." Margaret ordered, Jack set it down in front of her.

"Thank you. Just as I planned." Margaret smirked.

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station." Rose strained out.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you." Margaret simpered.

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet." Jack breathed out in horror.

"And you with it!" Margaret shouted before standing on the extrapolator.

"While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up." I moved closer to her while the Doctor distracted her by talking. Then, the console broke open and I was transfixed by the light. All of a sudden, memory after memory flashed through my mind. My parents, Koschei, Theta, Zorlia, Azana... everything. The wedding day... when I gave birth to my children... I heard the Tardis whisper,

"Remember, and cherish."

* * *

When I woke up, The Doctor was holding me in his arms. I smiled and raised a hand up to his cheek. Tears slipped down my face and I said softly,

"I remember." The Doctor's eyes widened and tears slipped out of his eyes too.

"I love you..." I whispered. He pulled me into his chest and sobbed. Daltar ran over shouting,

"Mummy, Daddy!" The Doctor and I hugged him and he whispered,

"My son... I love you both so much." I smiled at his words before kissing him lightly. In that moment, all was well...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **BOOM BABY! I did it, I did it! FINALLY! Let me know what you thought, PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys! YAY YAY!**

 **-Sora**


	19. Author 2

**Hey guys, sorry about this not being a update. I wanted to let you guys know that I have created a poll for this story. A couple people asked me if I could add a lemon for the Doctor and The Dreamer since they finally found each other. I'm asking anyone who reads this story, to please vote (it only takes about five minutes). The poll will be closed in a week, vote quickly! Love you guys, have fun with life!**

 **Spirit Walker Sora**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola amigos et amigas! So... I took some people's advice... here's the lemon. Love you all, please review, don't read if you hate sex.**

 **DREAMER POV**

After we had our small reunion, Daltar had fallen asleep. Apparently going to the park and pplaying for over an hour tired him out. Once he was put to bed, Rose and Jack decided to go out to a movie. Something called 'Twilight' I think...

"We'll be back later!" Rose said, kissing my cheek goodbye. I smiled and said,

"Don't stay out too late!" They laughed before walking out the door. Chuckling, I went into the Tardis closer to pick out some new pajamas and a dressing gown.

* * *

I let out a frustrated huff as I tried on nightgowns, lingerie, dressing gowns, but nothing was working! None of it felt natural, instead I felt out of place. I didn't hear the door open, but I gasped when two arms wrapped around me from behind. The Doctor hummed and whispered,

"What are you up to?"

"Trying to find some new pajamas..." I trailed off as his hands moved to my sides and moved up and down, stroking and massaging. He smirked and said huskily,

"I think you look beautiful right now..." His hands moved higher and cupped my breasts. I let out a soft moan before turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. He grinned before tilting my face up and slamming his lips to mine. Once I got over the initial shock, my lips moved against his. I felt myself getting lifted up and carried to another room, I guessed it was his bedroom.

The Doctor's tongue snaked into my mouth and fought mine for dominance as he set me down on the bed. His hands moved to tweak and pinch my nipples, and I gasped when his mouth encircled one. He chuckled, sending vibrations through my chest and making me moan. One of his hands traveled lower, and a few moments later I felt it stroking my opening. I gasped and bucked my hips into his hand. He smirked again before inserting a finger into my tight entrance, eliciting a soft whimper of pleasure. Slowly, he moved the appendage in and out kissing me fiercely as he went. My moans were swallowed by his mouth, and I said breathily,

"Please... Please... I need more..." The Doctor complied and added two more fingers. I let out a light scream as he pumped and curled them within my folds. As he continued to kiss me I could hear his pants coming off. Smirking, I used my body to flip us over so that I was on top. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Love you dearest..." I said before grinding my opening against his erection. He gasped and pulled me into another kiss as we ground against each other. Soon, I was too impatient and I ripped his boxers off. The Doctor then flipped us back over and positioned himself.

"Ready?" He whispered. I smiled and whispered back,

"It's been too long..." The Doctor smiled at me before slowly pushing into me. I gasped when he was fully submerged and bucked my hips, telling him to move. He pulled out and I whimpered at the loss before screaming when he slammed back in. My arms wrapped around him and I moved with him in a controlled rhythm.

"Faster... please..." I moaned.

"You enjoying yourself?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, half lidded with lust before rolling my hips. He gasped and pounded into me at an unfathomable speed. I could feel myself rising higher and higher until one last thrust broke me. I screamed,

"Theta!"

"Rana!" The Doctor roared as he came into my core. I panted as he slid out and pulled me to his chest.

"I love you..." I whispered softly. The Doctor grinned and kissed me one last time before pulling the blankets over us. After watching him for a little bit, I slowly went to sleep.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **So...that happened. This was my first ever lemon, I'm sorry if it was really** **rushed. Read and review, love you guys!**

 **-Sora**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello...**

I'm not going to make any excuses for my really long absence, just enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer! I don't own Doctor Who, or any of its characters. I only own my OC Dree.

 **Warning: LOT'S OF SEXY TIME**.

Dree's POV

I woke up with a yawn to find myself still nestled in the Doctor's arms, a happy smile on my face. Slowly, I ran my fingers through the Doctor's short hair, grazing his scalp with my fingernails. Taking a deep breath, I managed to work my way out of the Doctor's arms and make my way into our bathroom.

"Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars!" I sang softly while getting my toothbrush ready. "Let me see what spring I see like on, a-Jupiter and Mars." The lyrics poured out of my mouth as I cleaned my teeth. Spitting out the excess toothpaste, I swayed my hips in time with the beat.

"In other words, hold my hand." My voice increased in volume, not to my noticing. Rinsing my mouth out with my cinnamon mouthwash, I washed my face and continued singing. "In other words, baby kiss me!" My heart soared with those words, remembering how the Doctor kissed me so sweetly only a few hours ago. A shiver of pleasure passed over me as I reminisced about the events from last night.

Doctor's POV

I woke up to hear Dree singing in the bathroom, and immediately smiled. Her voice was so beautiful, hearing her sing filled. E with joy, and made me want to hold her as close as possible. Climbing out of bed, I walked into the bathroom to see a very naked Dree swaying back and forth while singing Sinatra. My eyes darkened as they moved over my Mate's delicious body. Smirking, I walked up behind Dree and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Hello love." I murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips, and as quiet as it was, I could've heard it from a mile away. "How'd you sleep?" I asked, playing it off for now. Dree smiled at me and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand.

"I slept very well darling." Dree murmured, trying to shake the lust and arousal filling her to the brim. I grinned, feeling some of the juices from her pussy dripping onto her legs, and trickling onto his. Sliding one of my hands further down, I gently rubbed Dree's clit while teasing her breast with my other hand. Another moan escaped her sweet, kissable lips, stoking the fire of my own arousal. Her small hand went behind her to grasp my dick, eliciting a moan from my own mouth.

Dree's POV

I smiled as I moved my hand up and down, teasing the Doctor with sweet pleasure as he rubbed my wet pussy. A gasp escaped me as two of his fingers slipped in, rubbing up against my inner walls. My hips moved against his hand, grinding and rubbing against his skin. The Doctor smirked and started thrusting his fingers harder and faster with each second. It wasn't long before my orgasm filled me and I was essentially jello in the Doctor's arms. I grabbed the Doctor's free hand and pulled him over to the bed, smiling at him with a look in my eyes that could only be described as lust. He pinned me down to the bed, pulling my into a passionate kiss in which our tongues danced in harmony, filling my senses with his taste, his scent, and his touch. My hips ground against his, and a pool of heat settled in my abdomen. Moans of need cycled through the room, eventually becoming the only thing we could hear. The Doctor pressed kisses to my neck, moving down to my breasts, and took one of my nipples into his mouth. A wail of pleasure escaped me as he flicked his tongue over my nipple repeatedly.

"Doctor..." I moaned out, bucking my hips toward his dick. He smirked and lightly nipped my nipple before continuing to kiss his way down my body until he was hovering over my hairless pussy. Dipping down, he licked and nipped at my clit, eliciting wails and moans of pleasure.

Doctor's POV

Pleasure filled my mental connection with my Mate as I continued to play with her sensitive clit. As my mouth sucked on the little nub, my fingers slowly teased her labia, occasionally dipping my fingers in and stroking her soft and smooth inner walls. My eyes locked with Dree's as she bucked her hips into my face. Smirking, I pulled away, pretending that I didn't hear her desperate whimper of want and need. Looking over, I said teasingly,

"Does my mate need to be fucked?" She nodded her head desperately, reaching out to me. "Please." She moaned, whimpering at the dull ache that showed how much her pussy needed to be filled. I walked over and knelt between her legs, teasing her sensitive opening with my thick cock. Dree whimpered again, bucking her hips. Smirking down at her, I quickly thrust forward and filled her pussy to the brim.

Dree's POV

A wail of pleasure escaped me as I was filled by my mate. With no warning, or time for me to adjust, the Doctor started thrusting hard and fast. Moans and whimpers escaped me as he pounded me, his own growls of pleasure filling my ears.

The dull ache in my abdomen increased as my orgasm drew near, filling my body with warm pleasure. The rhythm of the Doctor's thrusts changed, hitting my G-spot and sending me into a pleasure overload. A scream of pleasure ripped through my throat as my orgasm finally crashed down and left me in a shattering wake of pleasure. I gasped for air as my body melted, and the Doctor continued his pleasurable assault on my body. Smirking, I rocked my hips in time with his thrusts, bringing him even closer to release. Pride filled me as the Doctor came hard and fast, filling me with his cum.

Doctor's POV

Dree and I drew each other close, not ready to let this moment slip away. Sighing in relief, I buried my face in her neck and inhaled her scent. Her hands stroked my back and shoulders, keeping our skin touching as much as possible.

"I love you." I murmured into her ear, relishing in the feeling of her cuddling up to me and filling our mental connection with our love.

"I love you too." She replied, clutching onto me. I chuckled, pried her off of me, and pulled away before going to the bathroom to shower.

Dree's POV

I rolled my eyes as he went into the bathroom to shower while I simply slipped on my robe and some underwear, and walked into the kitchen. Humming softly, I reached into a cabinet and pulled out some tea bags and five mugs. Daltar came running in as I started heating up the kettle of water.

"Good morning mummy!" Daltar said happily, hugging me tightly. I laughed at his bedraggled appearance, taking in his disheveled white hair and wrinkled burnt orange pajamas. "Good morning love! Sleep okay?" I asked him gently, handing him a mug of tea and a bagel with cinnamon cream cheese spread on it. Daltar grabbed the mug and took a couple gulps, nodding yes as an answer to my prior question. "Yes mummy, I slept great!" Daltar then elaborated, munching on his bagel. Laughing, I set the mugs of tea down on the counter with cream and sugar next to them.

"Mummy, can we make Daddy some banana muffins?" Daltar asked, tugging on the sleeve of my robe impatiently. Raising an eyebrow, I stared my son down.

"We do not tug on people's sleeves." I said sternly, taking a sip of my tea. Daltar blushed in embarrassment, quickly apologizing. I nodded in approval before getting out the ingredients for this treat.

{30 minutes later}

With the muffins in the oven, I sent Daltar to go wash up for our next adventure. Jack and Rose soon entered the kitchen, grabbing their mugs of tea and sitting down at the table for a chat. I kissed Rose on the cheek and ruffled Jack's hair before quickly changing into my adventure clothes.

When I came back the muffins were just baked, and I set them down on a wire rack for cooling. Then the Doctor came in and kissed my cheek while grabbing his tea.

"Are those banana muffins darling?" He murmured excitedly, staring at them greedily. I laughed and batted his hands away from the muffins.

"Still too hot darling." I said sweetly, kissing his cheek and going into the console room. I patted the tiny egg we once knew as Margaret the Slitheen before entering the coordinates for Raxacoricofallapotorius. As the TARDIS piloted to our next destination, I stroked the console and walked around the room.

"Come on everyone, next stop… Raxacoricofallapotorius!" I shouted excitedly, the others running into the room and jumping around.


End file.
